


Errances et protection

by Gaby Adams (Gabychan), Gabychan



Series: Défis personnels [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Female Friendship, Female Hinata Shouyou/Female Kageyama Tobio, Female Kozume Kenma, Female Oikawa Tooru, Female Relationships, Female Tsukishima Kei, Girls Kissing, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Minor Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Ninja, Samurai, Threesome - F/M/M, Woman on Top, Yuri
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-11-13 22:00:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18039866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabychan/pseuds/Gaby%20Adams, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabychan/pseuds/Gabychan
Summary: UA Gender Bender. Tomoe Kageyama, fille de daimyô, doit fuir sa cité en feu pour protéger l'héritage familial convoité du plus grand nombre. Blessée et avide de vengeance, la jeune samurai doit son salut à une ninja espiègle (et un peu perverse) qui, elle, est à la recherche de son maitre. Voici l'histoire de leur périple. Yuri et het. HinaKage, DaiTsuki.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Salut à tous, je profite des moments de pause pour écrire les petits projets que j'ai en tête. 
> 
> On commence par Errances et protection qui est un de mes défis persos du jour : écrire une fic Gender Bender et yuri donc préparez-vous à voir les noms féminins : Tomoe Kageyama, Ryouko Tanaka, Akina Kunimi, Takako Yamaguchi, Chikayo Ennoshita,Tetsumi Kuroo et Keina Kozume.
> 
> Pour le nom masculin : Kyoya Shimizu. Les prénoms unisexe (ceux de Tsukishima, Oikawa, Nishinoya et enfin Asahi) ne seront pas changés. Les daimyou sont les seigneurs féodaux japonais. Il n'y a pas d'équivalent féminin, je crois mais étant donné le contexte de la fic, je pense que ça passe. Bonne lecture et bonne journée de la femme. :)

Il était une île où les femmes avaient le pouvoir.

Celles-ci avaient partagé les territoires en domaines seigneuriaux dirigés chacun par un clan. Bien entendu, il existait des tensions mais les guerres se firent rares bien qu'il y eut des fois des querelles internes. Les hommes furent traités pour la plupart comme des personnes inférieures. Ils furent considérés comme des reproducteurs pour les cheftaines qui possédaient plusieurs concubins tandis que les paysans se virent le plus souvent traités comme d'une simple main-d'oeuvre voire pire.

Seules les femmes furent hautes placées.

Comme elles vivaient en majorité sur cette île suite aux guerres intestines qui sévissaient dans l'archipel, elles avaient décidé de réclamer leurs droits bafoués. Les descendantes de daimyô s'approprièrent donc chacune une région et gouvernèrent leurs terres depuis maintenant des siècles.

Toutefois, des tensions se firent de plus en plus sentir au fil des années.

Certaines cheftaines réclamèrent plus de place et tentèrent donc d'annexer les domaines voisins, d'autres subissaient des querelles de successions ou bien des révoltes éclatèrent, la plupart provoquées par des hommes en quête d'égalité.

La jeune Tomoe Kageyama avait vu la cité gouvernée par sa mère en feu.

Des hommes s'étaient rebellés dans la ville habituellement paisible.

La jeune femme samurai n'avait pu protégé celle qui l'avait mise au monde lors de cette attaque surprise. Peu avant sa mort, la cheftaine du clan Kageyama l'avait sommée de quitter la cité de Kitagawa où fut établi son fief et de partir dans la cité d'Aoba Jousai, siège du clan Oikawa dont la famille Kageyama fut la vassale. "Pars ... sers... Oikawa-donno..., lui avait murmuré sa mère en rendant son dernier souffle dans ses bras, une plaie béante au ventre, ...Et protège... notre... héritage..."

Tomoe voulut effacer ce souvenir douloureux encore frais dans sa mémoire en regardant le ruisseau qui coulait sous ses yeux, la main portée à sa blessure ensanglantée qui barrait sa poitrine bandée sous son kimono bleu marine, résultat d'un coup de sabre désespéré d'un homme aveuglé par la colère.

Ses yeux se posèrent ensuite sur la légère brume noiratre qui émergeait de la plaie suintante.

Le sabre familial ne demandait qu'à sortir mais elle se retint de l'invoquer.

Ses dents se serrèrent avec hargne, sa main tremblait de rage.

Pourquoi?, se demanda la jeune samourai en ignorant tant bien que mal la douleur qui lui compressait la poitrine, pourquoi s'attaquer à Mère? C'était moi qu'ils voulaient. Moi et le sabre.

La cheftaine du clan Kageyama avait toujours traité les hommes avec respect que ce fut ses concubins ou les habitants de son domaine. Son père lui avait même confié un jour que sa mère comptait tout faire pour convaincre ses pairs à ce qu'il y eut plus d'égalité entre les hommes et les femmes. Lui-même travaillait pour que ça marche du coté de ses congénères masculins.

Sauf qu'il avait été assassiné lui aussi.

Sa mère avait d'ailleurs été longtemps inconsolable.

"Et maintenant, vous vous êtes sacrifiée pour moi, maugréa Tomoe en s'efforçant de se lever, faisant fi sang qu'elle perdait au fur et à mesure, je m'excuse mais je n'accomplirai pas votre volonté. Pas tant que je n'aurai pas trouvé le ou la coupable."

Il en était de l'honneur du clan et son âme criait vengeance.

Malheureusement, Tomoe s'écroula au bout de quelques pas, trop faible pour continuer. Une douleur déchirante lui comprima la poitrine au point qu'elle en suffoqua. Le sabre se nourissait de sa colère, elle le savait mais...

"Non... Je dois... Je... dois le..."

La rivière devint floue.

Une main entachée de sang apparut dans son champ de vision.

Des petites rivières écarlates semblaient couler de la paume qui s'approchait d'elle au moment où ses paupières se fermèrent et pourtant, elle crut un instant y décerner une douce lueur.

Deux bras la prirent doucement par la taille pour la porter.

Son corps fut ensuite porté sur un corps fin mais robuste.

"Qui...?"

Tomoe fut trop affaiblie pour se le demander davantage.

Elle sombra dans un sommeil dénué de rêves, la fièvre la gagnant.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coucou, voici la suite. Note du jour : le satsuma est une variété de mandarine et une kunoichi est une femme ninja. Bonne lecture. :)

Au réveil, Tomoe se découvrit couchée sur un taillis de feuilles au fin fond d'une grotte seulement éclairée par un feu de camp crépitant près de l'entrée. Ses prunelles océanes se baissèrent ensuite sur son corps recouvert d'un drap humide. La fièvre a baissé, on dirait, pensa-t-elle en touchant son front.

Ses longs cheveux de jais recouvrirent un bandage de fortune présent sa poitrine. Une fine odeur résineuse embaumait sa blessure. On m'aurait soignée?, se demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant tant bien que mal. En tous cas, le sabre de l'ombre ne se manifesta plus à son grand soulagement. Il fallait dire qu'elle avait autre chose à penser : retourner à Kitagawa et venger sa mère. Son assassin devait probablement avoir ensiégé le palais. "Je dois partir, marmonna-t-elle en remettant le haut de son kimono, mais avant, il faut que je m'acquitte auprès de la personne qui m'a sauvée.

Sa mère lui avait toujours dit de s'acquitter des dettes que l'on avait envers les personnes.

Mais que va-t-elle vouloir?, se questionna Tomoe en fronçant les sourcils, je n'ai plus rien de valeur. Elle inspecta les environs du regard : mis à part le feu de camp non loin de l'entrée, peu d'objets furent présents dans la caverne. Une boite usée en ébène qui avait l'air de servir de ranger des vêtements au vu du tissu qui dépassait légèrement des interstices, quelques bouquets de simples séchées furent accrochées au plafond bas, un pilet et un mortier en bois poli furent posés à coté d'elle.

Aurait-elle aterri dans l'antre d'une guerisseuse? D'habitude, elles travaillent plutôt dans des temples ou elles tiennent des boutiques dans des cités.

Peut-être était-elle dans le foyer d'une vagabonde ou bien d'une moine itinérante. Là c'était tout à fait possible. Tomoe eut la réponse à ses observations dès l'arrivée de sa sauveuse, une jeune fille rousse vêtue d'un kimono d'un orange passé, en train de porter deux poissons avec un petit sourire. Ouah, elle a quel âge? Je lui donne pas plus de treize ans, se dit Tomoe à la vue de cette bouille un brin enfantine. "Ah, tu es réveillée?, lui demanda alors la rousse avec un petit sourire. Elle posa ses prises près du feu pour se précipiter ensuite vers Tomoe. Celle-ci eut un sursaut lorsqu'une main fine lui effleura le front. "Pas de fièvre, je suis soulagée.

\- Qui es-tu?, lui demanda Tomoe avec impatience lorsque l'inconnue s'éloigna d'elle pour embrocher les poissons, hé, réponds quand je te parle.

\- Je t'ai sauvée la vie, tu sais?, rétorqua la rousse en posant leur repas au-dessus du feu de camp, donc parle-moi plus gentiment."

Tomoe grogna en serrant les dents. Cette gamine avait raison même si elle avait du mal à croire que ce soit une fille de ce gabarit qui l'avait amenée jusqu'ici. Toutefois, son ventre se mit à gargouiller au moment où cette dernière éventa les poissons en train de cuire à l'aide de son éventail. "Ça va être bientôt cuit, fit-elle en se léchant les lèvres et saupoudrer ensuite la nourriture de copeaux d'algues séchées, ça aura plus de goût comme ça."

Tomoe l'observa sans mot dire. Non seulement elle avait l'air de maitriser l'art de la guérison mais en plus elle avait l'air de savoir cuisiner. Elle n'a pas l'air d'appartenir à une famille noble, on dirait plus une paysanne, constata-t-elle en la dardant de ses yeux azurs, qui est-elle?

"Tiens." Une main tenant une brochette de poisson grillé aux herbes apparut dans son champ de vision. Mais depuis quand elle...? Elle n'avait même pas remarqué qu'elle s'était déplacée. "Merci, bougonna-t-elle en lui prenant le poisson des mains, pour le repas et pour... M'avoir sauvé la vie, se confia-t-elle amèrement. Tomoe eut encore le ressenti amer face à cette impuissance. L'héritière du clan Kageyama pensait au peuple de Kitagawa.

Les habitants avaient-ils survécu ou bien...? Combien même souhaitait-elle repartir dans la cité sur laquelle elle devait maintenant veiller, Tomoe devait s'acquitter de sa dette envers cette paysanne. Ses grands yeux ambres débordant de naïveté et cette longue chevelure mandarine désordonnée lui rappelaient étrangement quelqu'un mais impossible de dire qui."Hé, dis-moi ton nom, lui ordonna-t-elle en croquant dans le poisson qu'elle trouva d'ailleurs délicieux.

La jeune fille rousse fit la moue avant de répondre :"Je m'appelle Sh... euuh Satsuma, se présenta-t-elle ensuite avec un grand sourire, j'étais en train de faire ma cueillette quand je t'ai trouvé à deux doigts de mourir, ses yeux se baissèrent tristement, tu as dormi deux jours mais apparemment, mon cataplasme donc je suis super contente, finit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Et elle porte le nom d'une mandarine, soupira intérieurement Tomoe, de mieux en mieux. "Je me nomme Tomoe Kageyama, cheftaine du clan Kageyama et daimyô de la cité de Kitagawa, déclara solennellement Tomoe, vu que tu m'as sauvée la vie, j'ai une dette envers toi. Dis-moi ce que tu souhaites et je te l'offrirai une fois que je serai de retour dans mon domaine." La jeune femme samurai se doutait que cette Satsuma avait deviné qu'elle avait été victime d'une tentative d'assassinat.

Les daimyô se mêlaient rarement aux gens du peuple après tout et même les villageoises connaissaient les querelles entre cités, surtout à cause des dommages collatéraux qui suivirent. Même si la majorité de le chair à canon fut composée d'hommes, ça n'empêchait pas que beaucoup de femmes devinrent veuves et que bon nombre d'enfants furent orphelins suite à ces tragédies. La reconstruction des villes et des hameaux par les vainqueurs ne changeaient rien.

Peut-être que Satsuma voulait une coquette somme pour sa modeste famille toutefois ce que celle-ci lui demanda la prit de court. "Je veux que tu m'accompagnes jusqu'à la cité de Karasuno, déclara-t-elle avec sérieux, je dois rencontrer quelqu'un là-bas et vu que tu as l'air de manier le sabre, tu vas me servir d'escorte.

\- Tu te prends pour une princesse ou quoi!?, s'insurgea Tomoe, je n'ai pas que ça à faire." La cité de Karasuno était située à l'opposée de celle de Kitagawa. De plus, celle-ci trainait une mauvaise réputation basée sur la raison stupide qu'elle était dirigée par un des rares hommes possédant un fief. Le sourire sournois que lui adressa Satsuma l'énerva encore plus. " Tu as une dette envers moi, non, Kageyama-chan? Tu l'as dit toi-même tout à l'heure. A moins que tu n'as pas de paroles."

Raaah, cette gamine m'agace. "Bon d'accord mais après je retourne dans ma cité." Bon, comme la cité d'Aoba Jousai se trouvait sur leur chemin, cela lui donnerait l'occasion de voir Oikawa-san de cette manière et de lui annoncer son refus de la servir.

Kitagawa resterait la cité pour laquelle elle se dévouerait.

Shouyou Hinata contemplait les traits de Tomoe-sama alors que sa dame fut en pleine réflexion. Elle n'avait pas changé durant toutes ses années et fut toujours aussi incisive. En tous cas, la mort de sa mère l'avait vraiment affectée et même elle s'en voulait de n'avoir pu protéger la cité de Kitagawa des attaques ennemies. La kunoichi était arrivée trop tard, ne trouvant que sa maitresse à l'agonie et bien qu'elle eut réussi à la sauver, ça ne changeait malheureusement rien à son autre mission.

D'après les messages récents provenant du village caché, Daichi-sama, le daimyô que Noya-san servait, avait disparu du jour au lendemain. C'était la conseillère Sugawara qui se chargeait des affaires du royaume en son absence. Sa mère lui avait donc demandé d'enquêter mais lorsqu'elle avait eu vent de l'attaque sur Kitagawa. Au moins, Tomoe-sama est sauve, pensa Shouyou en son for intérieur, même si je n'ai pu sauvé sa mère.

La jeune kunoichi se promit de la protéger quoiqu'il lui en coûterait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La suite bientôt.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellou, voici la suite. Note du jour : un tantô est un katana de petite taille (presque la taille d'une dague) et un rônin est un samurai sans maitre. Bonne lecture. :)

Le lendemain, Tomoe et Satsuma se mirent en route pour rejoindre la cité d'Aoba Jousai en suivant le sentier de la forêt. Le fief de Seijoh englobait bon nombre de domaines tenus par des familles vassales dont la sienne et bien qu'Oikawa-san aurait pu envoyer son armée pour protéger Kitagawa, quelque chose lui disait que ce n'était pas aussi simple.

Une colère sourde gronda dans son coeur en repensant à sa cité sous les flammes.

A sa mère agonisant dans ses bras.

A son impuissance.

Je ne peux même pas organiser les funérailles, se dit-elle en pressant ses lèvres avec hargne.

Sa poitrine la lança de nouveau en une douleur brève mais vive. Le sabre de l'ombre fut sur le point de s'éveiller. Il faut que je me calme, se ressaisit-elle en portant la main sur son coeur. La relique sacrée se nourissait de ses émotions les plus sombres et il ne valait mieux pas pour elle que cette arme enchantée de plusieurs millénaires la possède.

Du moins pas jusqu'à ce qu'elle eut accompli sa vengeance.

Tomoe contempla ensuite Satsuma qui marchait à ses cotés d'un pas joyeux et insouciant, ses lèvres dessinant un sourire ingénu tandis qu'elle regardait la forêt de part et d'autre. L'innocence de cette gamine l'énervait autant qu'elle lui provoquait un autre sentiment étrange. Quelque chose, Tomoe ne savait pas quoi, l'attirait. Peut-être était-ce cette petite étincelle dans ses prunelles ambrées qui apparaissaient de temps à autre.

Une lueur glacée un peu effrayante montrant que la jeune fille avait l'air plus agée qu'elle en avait l'air.

De toute façon, si elle devait la suivre jusqu'à Karasuno, autant la questionner à son sujet. "Dis Satsuma, que fais-tu dans la vie?, demanda-t-elle d'une voix tranchante. La rousse eut un petit sourire qu'elle ne sut définir. "Je suis simplement une guérisseuse, répondit Satsuma en tirant un peu les tissus servant d'attaches à la boite qu'elle était en train de porter, je cherche souvent des plantes dans cette région pour faire des remèdes.

\- Tu n'as pas de famille dans le coin?, s'enquit ensuite Tomoe avant de se reprendre, désolée." Peut-être que la guérisseuse était une orpheline de guerre et qu'elle ne souhaitait pas en parler.

\- Oh, c'est rien, la rassura Satsuma en se tournant vers elle, si tu veux savoir, ma famille vit dans un village assez éloigné. J'ai décidé de me consacrer à la création de remèdes pour gagner ma vie. C'est ma passion après tout. Et puis, étant une femme, je n'aurais pas de oroblèmes à trouver des clients.

\- Je vois, fit-elle avant de s'écrier, attends! Mais tu as quel âge?

\- Dix-neuf ans, pourquoi?, s'enquit Satsuma d'un air confus.

\- C'est juste que tu ne les fais pas, répliqua Tomoe, j'ai cru que tu étais une gamine.

\- C'est grossier, s'offusqua la guérisseuse en boudant, je suis une grande fille, non mais."

Tomoe se retint de rire à la vue des joues gonflées de la rousse. Elle la trouvait mignonne ainsi, elle ne le niait pas. "En tous cas, nous avons le même age, constata-t-elle pendant qu'elles continuèrent de marcher, et je respecte le fait que tu essayes de construire ta vie par tes propres moyens.

\- Merci, fit Shouyou à voix basse en baissant brièvement les yeux par culpabilité. Elle détestait mentir à Tomoe-sama mais en tant que kunoichi, elle n'avait pas eu le choix. Dissimuler pour mieux tromper faisait partie de sa vie que cela fut pour espionner ou pour assassiner. Des fois, c'était aussi pour faire des simples repérages en tous cas, jouer des rôles était devenu pour elle une seconde nature. Des légers frémissements d'arbres la firent s'arrêter. Des brigands.

Tomoe-sama semblait aussi les avoir entendu. "Reste là, lui intima-t-elle en faisant barrage. Une bonne chose que Satsuma eut pris son katana lorsqu'elle l'avait transportée jusqu'à la grotte. Elle sortit son arme de son fourreau. "Sortez." Les bandits, deux femmes accompagnées par deux hommes, sortirent des buissons. "Eh bien, on a une belle prise, on dirait, déclara l'une d'entre elles, probablement leur chef.

Tomoe s'aperçut du katana que celle-ci arborait à sa ceinture. Une rônin. "Tu devrais être au service d'Oikawa-san, non? Comment se fait-il que tu te retrouves sans maitresse?"

La chef des brigands eut un rictus mauvais. "Il est hors de question que je serve cette traitresse, répondit-elle avec dédain avant de lorgner Satsuma, elle est mignonne la petite qui est avec toi. J'en suis certaine d'en tirer un bon prix avec son petit minois.

\- Dans tes rèves, rétorqua Satsuma en se retenant de plonger la main dans son obi. C'était là qu'elle cachait son tantô, son kunai et une bourse pour se payer les nécessités. Il restait quand même plus prudent de cacher son identité. Apparemment, aucun des quatres n'avait reconnu Tomoe-sama ce qui était une bonne chose en soi mais la rousse savait que la blessure de sa maitresse risquait de se rouvrir. Je m'en occuperai après. D'abord, occupons-nous d'eux.

Tomoe, de son coté, évalua les risques en observant leurs attaquants. C'étaient probablement des marchands d'esclaves qui kidnappaient les hommes et les femmes sur les routes afin de les vendre dans les commerces des quarties rouges des villes. Oikawa-san avait pourtant banni ce genre de pratiques dans son domaine. Bon, à la vue des blessures bandées au niveau des cotes et des jambes que les hommes avaient, ceux-ci devaient probablement se faire maltraiter par leurs comparses.

Et la jeune fille aux cotés de la rônin avait beau faire bonne figure avec son fouet, sa main tremblait.

Autant en finir une bonne foi pour toutes.

Shouyou admira Tomoe-sama en train d'avancer prestement vers la rônin en lui donnant un coup rapide qui lui fit lâcher son épée, elle donna ensuite un coup de pied pour la faire tomber avant de se tourner vers la complice en lui assenant un coup de pommeau dans le ventre. Quelle grâce, Tomoe-sama.

Les deux hommes n'osèrent les attaquer et détalèrent en courant. "Hé revenez, bande de lâches, s'écria la rônin en s'efforçant de se lever quand elle se rendit compte de ses poignets et ses chevilles liés par de fines cordes avec un noeud bien serré. "Mais comment?" Tomoe fut aussi surprise. Elle se retourna et vit que l'autre fille fut aussi ligotée. "Que...?"

Ses yeux croisèrent ensuite sur ceux tout innocents de Satsuma en train de lui sourire niaisement. "Hi, hi!" Mais qui est cette fille? "Kageyama-sama?" Tomoe se retourna au son de cette voix familère. Elle reconnut un ancien soldat de sa garde personnelle qui avait décidé de partir pour Seijoh soi-disant à cause de son caractère insupportable. "Kindaichi, ça fait longtemps."

Yûtarou eut du mal à la regarder en face. Même si sa personnalité était exécrable, ça n'empêchait pas le fait qu'en partant à Aoba Jousai, il avait manqué à son devoir. "Sachez que je suis désol...

\- Tu es parti pour servir Oikawa-san donc tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, le coupa Tomoe en se touchant le kinomo. Combattre avait probablement fait ouvrir sa blessure. "Je suis en chemin pour aller à la cité d'Aoba Jousai, je vais rendre visite à Oikawa-san en même temps.

\- Tohru-sama a envoyé Kunimi à Kitagawa pour enquêter. Le daimyô qui a pris la place de votre mère a envoyé des hommes à ta recherche."

Dans ce cas, autant faire profil bas pour le moment, pensa Tomoe quand soudain un détail la frappa. Satsuma savait-elle qu'elle était en danger pour lui proposer de voyager à ses cotés? La rousse ne faisait que les observer silencieusement sans mot dire. Il faut que je lui demande... Urgh! Sa blessure fut de nouveau douloureuse. "Il vaut mieux qu'on aille à Aoba Jousai le plus vite possible, suggéra alors Satsuma en prenant un de ses bras autour de ses épaules.

\- Au revoir, Kindaichi, salua ensuite Tomoe d'une voix épuisée.

"On se reverra au palais, déclara Yûtarou les regarda partir avec une étrange sensation de déjà-vu. Où avait-il vu cette fille qui était aux cotés de Kageyama-sama? Non, ce n'était peut-être qu'une impression. De toute façon, là, il avait des trafiquantes à arrêter et à envoyer au donjon. "Lâche-moi, cria la rônin en se débattant, je ne vais pas retourner chez cette traitresse.

\- Parle autrement d'Oikawa-sama, lui ordonna sèchement Kindaichi. Depuis qu'elle s'était mariée avec le daimyô de la cité de Shiratorizawa, Tooru-sama avait eu énormėment de réfractaires, beaucoup d'admiratrices déçues d'ailleurs. Néanmoins, ça ne l'empêchait pas de continnuer sa politique égalitaire à l'égard de tous.

Les mentalités évoluaient à coups sûrs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voili voilou pour ce chapitre. A bientôt. :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voici la suite avec une scène un peu plus chaude. Note du jour : un hakama est le pantalon que l'on met par-dessus le kimono. Bonne lecture. :)

La cité d'Aoba Jousai continuait d'être animée à la tombée de la nuit. Shouyou en profita donc pour amener Tomoe-sama dans une auberge où elles purent se reposer. La kunoichi avait allongé sa maitresse sur le futon où elle en profita pour refaire un bandage sur sa blessure. A son grand soulagement, celle-ci avait commencé à se refermer mais la jeune femme samurai avait quand même eu une poussée de fièvre. "J'ai demandé à l'aubergiste si je pouvais utiliser sa cuisine pour te préparer une tisane, lui expliqua la rousse pendant qu'elle essuya son dos en sueur à l'aide d'une compresse tiède, tu la buvras après."

Shouyou en profita quand même d'admirer le corps de Tomoe-sama. Son dos athlétique et élancé lui donnait envie de laisser courir ses doigts dessus, sa peau était si belle comparée à la sienne toute pale. J'en profiterai plus tard, quand elle sera guérie. Maintenant, la jeune daimyô avait besoin de se rétablir.

La kunoichi avait toujours trouvé Tomoe-sama magnifique.

Elle se souvint de la première fois qu'elle l'avait vue, assise sur le perron de son jardin enneigé en train d'admirer les flocons tomber doucement.

Elle avait crû voir une nymphe descendue du ciel.

Maintenant Shouyou fut heureuse de se retrouver de nouveau à ses cotés, même si sa maitresse l'avait oubliée. Une kunoichi vivait dans l'ombre après tout alors c'était tout à fait normal qu'elle ne se souvenait pas d'elle.

Surtout que le bref instant de leur rencontre avait été marquée par les pétales écarlates du sang.

Tomoe prit ensuite la tasse de thé que lui tendit Satsuma une fois son dos épongé et le léger kimono d'un bleu vif remis. L'aubergiste proposait des vêtements pour la nuit, ce qui fut une chance. Au moins, elle avait pu enlever son kimono taché de sang et son hakama sale. "Je vais en profiter pour acheter des vêtements neufs demain, déclara Satsuma pendant qu'elle buvait l'infusion.

Tomoe hocha silencieusement la tête en avalant une gorgée avant de froncer les narines. Le breuvage était amer mais il eut un effet apaisant bien qu'il la fit aussi transpirer davantage. "Les plantes que j'ai utilisé permettront de faire baisser ta fièvre, expliqua ensuite la rousse en la faisant s'allonger, il vaut mieux que tu te reposes maintenant." Le cataplasme devrait cautériser la plaie durant la nuit et avec cette tisane, la fièvre ne serait plus qu'un mauvais souvenir.

Tomoe voulut lui demander quelque chose au moment où Satsuma la couvrit mais la fièvre et la fatigue embrumèrent son esprit. Ses yeux se fermèrent doucement lorsque la rousse lui prit la tendrement la main afin de la rassurer. "Je serai toujours à vos cotés, Tomoe-sama, entendit-elle chuchoter.

\- Sat... su...ma...

\- Chuuut." Une main écarta doucement les mèches sombres et humides barrant son front fiévreux puis des lèvres tendres l'effleurèrent en un baiser.

Pourquoi cherches-tu à me protéger?

Shouyou leva ensuite les yeux vers la fenêtre ouverte en entendant l'écho d'un crôassement. Tomoe-sama dormait à poings fermés ainsi en profita-t-elle pour s'y faufiler et se rendre furtivement sur le toit de l'auberge. Il y avait encore du monde en ville et le ciel nocturne facilitait sa discrétion. La rousse s'assit en tailleur pendant que le petit corbeau se posa sur son épaule, un petit message accroché à sa patte. "Merci Hikari, chuchota-t-elle en prenant le morceau de parchemin, tiens, continuer en sortant un morceau de viande séchée de son obi, j'en ai gardé exprès pour toi."

Hikari prit le gibier dans son bec avant de frotter affectueusement sa tête contre la joue de Shouyou. "Hé, hé, tu me chatouilles, se mit à rire la rousse quand un kunai atterrit contre sa cuisse. La kunoichi reprit son sérieux pendant que son oiseau s'envola. "Va à la cité de Nekoma, ordonna-t-elle à Hikari. Comme ça, Keina saura que je viendrai bientôt.

Le corbeau s'exécuta en même temps qu'elle regarda les alentours. Une silhouette baignée dans la pénombre se déplaça maladroitement sur les toits d'en face. Shouyou poussa un soupir exaspéré. Encore une qui débute dans le métier. La rousse sortit quelques shurikens dans le bracelet dissimulé dans la manche de son kimono.

Bon, quand faut y aller. Elle lança ses projectiles. Sa cible s'écroula peu de temps après. Et voilà, le travail. Shouyou sauta alors rapidement d'un toit à l'autre. Malheureusement, au moment où elle arriva, la personne avait disparu, ne laissant derrière elle que les shirukens qu'elle avait lancé et une toile d'araignée. Bizarre. En tous cas, la rousse ne vit plus personne. Autant retourner auprès de Tomoe-sama.

La kunoichi sauta de toit en toit tout en lisant le message que Hikari lui avait envoyé. Noya-san lui demandait de passer au temple de Tsukiyomi dès qu'elle arriverait à Karasuno. Tsukishima aurait des problèmes? Peut-être que Kuroo-san savait quelque chose. La daimyô de Nekoma fut, comme Tsukishima, une prêtresse à la différence qu'elle avait abandonné son travail pour se consacrer à la cité de Nekoma. Cela n'avait pas empêché cette dernière de continuer de correspondre avec celle qu'elle considérait comme son apprentie.

Nous verrons ça dès que nous serons à Nekoma. Il faut d'abord que Tomoe-sama s'entretienne avec la daimyô d'Aoba Jousai. Elle en profiterait pour glaner des informations auprès de la kunoichi qui la servait, Kunimi-san si elle se souvenait bien. Shouyou arriva au toit de l'auberge puis entra par la fenêtre de la chambre où dormait Tomoe-sama.

Elle contempla sa maitresse dans les traits furent adoucis dans le sommeil, ses longs cheveux noirs épars sur la couverture tels des rivières d'obsidienne. Un sourire tendre s'esquissa sur ses lèvres pendant qu'elle lui caressa la joue du dos de la main. Tomoe-sama est si belle. La rousse s'allongea à son tour à coté d'elle et ferma les yeux pour plonger dans un sommeil léger.

Une kunoichi se devait de rester à l'affut.

Mais heureusement, il n'y eut aucun intrus.

Le lendemain matin, Tomoe s'éveilla en se sentant mieux. La fièvre était tombée et en retirant son bandage, elle découvrit que sa blessure était guérie, laissant la place à une légère cicatrice rosée. Bon, ce n'est pas grave. La daimyô ne comptait courtiser personne de toute manière. Sa mère avait laissé la chambre des concubins vacantes au palais et Tomoe avait décidé de choisir une héritière parmi les victimes des guerre de l'orphelinat de la cité.

Les hommes ne l'avaient jamais vraiment attirée à vrai dire.

Ses pensées furent interrompues par l'arrivée de Satsuma dans la chambre, les bras chargés de tissus. "J'ai été chez la couturière pour prendre deux kimono, déclara-t-elle en posant les ensembles à coté d'elle, voici le tien. Normalement, ça devrait être à la bonne taille."

Tomoe admira un moment le vêtement plié d'un bleu roi avec des motifs de papillons blancs. C'est joli. Un obi bleu marine à motifs floraux fut posé à coté. Elle a plutôt bon goût, dis donc. "Ça te plait?, s'enquit Satsuma avec un grand sourire.

\- Euh oui, c'est beau à regarder, répondit Tomoe en le touchant, et de bonne facture. Comment tu as pu te payer tout ça?

\- Hé, j'ai beau vagabonder un peu partout, j'ai quand même de l'argent, se fâcha la rousse en faisant la moue, mais si tu veux savoir, j'ai vendu des remèdes maison à l'apothicaire de la ville, poursuivit-elle, quelque chose qu'une reine comme toi ne comprendrais pas.

\- Répète un peu, gronda Tomoe en la fusillant du regard. Elle détestait qu'on l'appelle comme ça. Même si son attitude y faisait penser le plus souvent pour son plus grand déplaisir. Satsuma se reprit cependant :"Bon, avant de mettre ton kimono, il faudrait que tu te laves. Tu veux t'en occuper ou non?

\- Je peux le faire moi-même, soupira Tomoe en se déshabillant sans remarquer le petit sourire lubrique de la rousse, je te demande juste de m'aider à me préparer pour la visite du palais.

\- J'ai acheté le nécessaire, fit fièrement Satsuma en lui présentant un pot de rouge aux teintes rosées et un onguent parfumé de sa création, je vais chercher un baquet d'eau chaude et je vais me changer pendant que tu te laves, d'accord?"

Tomoe opina de la tête et la regarda partir de la chambre en fermant le voile servant de rideau. Elle avait la sensation étrange que Satsuma se comportait comme sa domestique. Ça me fait penser que je ne lui ai pas toujours demandé pour... "Voilà le baquet, s'écria la rousse en apportant l'eau ainsi qu'une serviette.

La daimyô sursauta au son de la voix aigüe. Elle ne l'avait pas entendue arriver. "Arrête de crier, imbécile, vociféra-t-elle en lui arrachant presque le baquet des mains pour se nettoyer la peau.

\- N'oublie pas la lotion pour te nettoyer, fit Satsuma en lui tendant un flacon non sans reluquer le corps nu devant elle de haut en bas. Mmmm... Tomoe-sama a vraiment tout là où il faut. "Je vais vous mettre un petit onguent pour vous parfumer après." Les beaux yeux bleus de Tomoe-sama lui lancèrent un regard un peu trop inquisiteur à son goût. "Tu me vouvoies maintenant?, la questionna Tomoe en arquant un sourcil.

\- Ah désolée, j'ai eu un petit tic de langage, s'excusa Satsuma en lui donnant le flacon avant de prendre le paravent pour l'étendre et se mettre derrière, je vais mettre mon kimono."

Tomoe commença sa toilette en s'arrêtant de réfléchir au comportement étrange de sa compagne de route. Son objectif fut de se rendre au palais d'Oikawa-san maintenant et de lui expliquer la situation. La femme samurai appliqua la lotion sur sa peau, rassénérée par sa senteur citronnée avant de la rincer à l'aide d'une serviette humide. La colère fut encore présente en elle mais elle parvenait à se maitriser. Peut-être à cause de l'attitude décontractée de Satsuma qui la détendit malgré elle. "Hé! J'ai fini de me laver, tonna-t-elle en se séchant à l'aide d'une serviette sèche.

La jeune femme rousse sortit alors du paravent, vêtue d'un kimono jaune ceintré d'un obi vert qui réhaussait sa chevelure rousse attachée en queue de cheval basse. Tomoe eut un blanc pendant un instant, envoûtée par cette allure adorable. Et ses prunelles ambrées si ingénues..."Kageyama-sama?

\- Euh oui, se ressaissit Tomoe en rougissant légèrement avant de gronder, mets-moi de l'onguent.

\- Avec plaisir, accepta Shouyou en prenant le pot. Huhuhuuuu!

Tomoe lui tourna le dos et sentit ensuite les mains de Satsuma parcourir son ventre plat en le massant doucement, procurant en elle une douce chaleur bienvenue. Elle se relâcha un peu quand soudain, les doigts remontèrent lentement pour atteindre... Nnnn, mais que...? "Je vais en mettre un peu sur la cicatrice, murmura la rousse devant elle en traçant la cicatrice du bout des doigts. Qu'est-ce que...? La chaleur s'intensifia quand les mains s'attardèrent ensuite sur sa poitrine et commencèrent à masser ses sei... Ahn!" Ça suffit, espèce d'imbécile perverse!, cria Tomoe en assénant un coup de coude sur la tête de Satsuma qui se frotta la tête.

\- Aïeuh, ça fait maleuh, geignit la rousse avant de sourire à la vue du visage rougi de sa maitresse. Tomoe-sama, vous êtes si mignonne quand vous rougissez, s'extasia-t-elle en se léchant discrètement les lèvres. Par contre, le regard assassin de Tomoe lui fit quand même peur. "Tu as intéret à dégager derrière le paraventou sinon je t'étripe à vif, la menaça-t-elle.

\- Je vais me mettre derrière le paravent, fit Shouyou en se cachant, comme ça, tu seras tranquille."

Tomoe ne dit mot et se changea à la place... Pour s'apercevoir qu'elle ne parvenait pas à mettre son kimono comme il faut. Le rire de l'obsédée de service l'énerva d'ailleurs au plus haut point. "Alors, on ne sait pas s'habiller correctement, Kageyama-chan?, la taquina Satsuma en sortant la tête du paravent.

\- Ferme la et aide-moi plutôt, vociféra Tomoe avant de poursuivre, et tu n'as pas intéret à me tripoter en douce.

\- D'accoooord, accepta la guérisseuse en commençant à nouer le obi. Shouyou se dit qu'elle avait été un peu trop loin mais... elle avait encore la sensation de la poitrine de Tomoe-sama sur ses paumes. Je vais patienter un petit peu, se dit-elle avant d'avoir une idée, ou bien... "Euh, Kageyama-sama, déclara-t-elle en finissant de nouer le obi bleu de la plus grande.

\- Quoi?, grommela Tomoe en se retournant, il faut que je..." Satsuma lui prit la main pour la guider sous les pans de son kimono, hé, qu'est-ce que tu fais!?" Elle se mit à sentir alors des battements coeur ainsi que quelque chose de doux et moëlleux et... Bon sang, je rêve ou ils sont plus gros que les miens!? Un petit gémissement franchit les lèvres de Shouyou. "Mmm, que c'est bon!, s'émerveilla-t-elle en retirant ensuite la main de Tomoe-sama à regret, en tous cas, nous sommes quittes maintenant, non? Hé, hé!"

Tomoe ne sut quoi répondre face à ce sourire lumineux qui fit fondre son agacement et sa gêne comme neige au soleil. Quelle fille bizarre, soupira-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voili voilou. La suite bientôt. :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coucou, voici la suite. Je change en rating M car il y a des passages plus explicites (c'est un défi perso donc je vais le faire jusqu'au bout!) Alors je vais mettre la fic en rating M au cas où. Si des scènes 3P MMF (pas trop détaillé) vous gênent, soit vous sautez le paragraphe, soit il y a la croix de sortie. Bonne lecture :)

Le palais d'Aoba Jousai fut considéré comme l'un des plus beaux des provinces. Les murs d'un blanc immaculé contrastaient avec l'outremer de l'ardoise des tuiles du toit. Quelques scupltures de branches fleuries en or fin embellissait le tout.

Tout comme les pétales des glycines bleutées voletant au fil des brises dans les jardins de la cour.

Ceux qui y vivaient disaient que le spectacle fut époustouflant au clair de lune.

Toujours était-il que bon nombre de badauds avaient l'habitude de contempler cet édifice magnifique à l'image de celle qui gouvernait la région.

Oikawa-sama était réputée pour sa beauté au point qu'elle eut hérité du surnom de Grande Reine.

Elle était aussi connue pour sa vision des choses jugée trop avant-gardiste pour certaines daimyô traditionnalistes. Malgré son jeune âge, Tohru-sama n'avait pas hésité à se marier avec un des rares daimyô masculins dans le but de non seulement faire évoluer les mentalités mais aussi de renforcer son domaine.

Après tout, bien que ce fut un homme, Wakatoshi Ushijima avait rendu la cité voisine de Shiratorizawa prospère. Ainsi, Seijoh était devenue une place forte, un bastion que personne n'osa attaquer. Un peu comme l'alliance qui unissait les cités de Karasuno, celle de Nekoma et celle de Fukurodani sans la partie mariage.

Les hommes daimyô étaient sujets à de nombreuses tentatives d'assassinat donc se mettre sous l'égide d'une cité plus puissantes assurait leur protection.

Bien entendu, beaucoup avaient été contre l'union de Tohru et Wakatoshi. Le peuple tout d'abord qui aurait préféré que ce dernier fut son concubin ce qui voulut dire dans une position sociale moins élevée, ensuite les concubins et concubines de son sérail qui furent déçus de s'être faits supplantés par un homme ne venant pas de Seijoh.

Mais bon, la daimyô d'Aoba Jousai était parvenue à les rassurer les uns, les autres par d'habiles paroles : même si Wakatoshi était devenu son époux, ce fut elle qui avait le pouvoir sur Aoba Jousai et Shiratorizawa (bien qu'en réalité, ils dirigeaient les deux cités conjointement), ensuite même si elle était maintenant mariée, son sérail ne serait pas fermé. Bien sûr, Tohru ne se consacrait plus à ses concubins à la grande tristesse de ces derniers mais elle préservait leurs droits dans la cour seigneuriale.

Toutefois, ça ne changeait pas le fait que Tohru-sama fut une grande hédoniste.

La matinée était bien passée que la daimyô restait dans sa chambre à se faire dorloter par les deux hommes de sa vie, son époux et l'unique concubin auquel elle donnait ses preuves d'affection bien qu'il fut aussi son conseiller. Tohru soupira de plaisir en sentant les mains de Wakatoshi caresser tendrement sa poitrine sous les pans de son kimono turquoise tandis que Hajime fit glisser ses doigts le long de ses cuisses pour remonter plus haut.

L'un embrassait ensuite sa nuque laiteuse en poursuivant sa délicate exploration tandis que l'autre avait soulevé sa jambe pour poser ses lèvres sur sa cheville fine.

C'était le paradis...

... Enfin jusqu'à ce qu'un de ses gardes la fit redescendre sur Terre en apparaissant derrière la porte coulissante de son sanctuaire. "Tohru-sama.

\- Oui, qu'y a-t-il, Mattsun?, s'enquit-elle avec agacement pendant que ses deux amants stoppèrent ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire à sa grande frustration, nous sommes occupés.

\- Tomoe-sama vous attend dans la salle d'audience, répondit simplement Matsukawa.

\- Bon, je crois qu'on va remettre ça à plus tard, les gars, soupira Tohru à voix basse pendant que Hajime réajusta son kimono en mettant son obi. Wakatoshi, quant à lui, coiffa sa longue chevelure aux teintes chocolatées avant de les attacher à l'aide d'une épingle décorée d'une fleur blanche. La daimyô d'Aoba Jousai eut un sourire satisfait, heureuse de se faire chouchouter par ses deux amours. "Je vous rendrai la pareille ce soir, promit-elle en leur offrant chacun un baiser, tu vas retourner à ton étude, Waka-chan?

\- Oui, j'ai envoyé Tendou enquêter sur quelque chose, lui expliqua Wakatoshi en ouvrant la porte, je vous en dirai plus plus tard."

Tohru et Hajime hochèrent la tête. Il y avait eu des affaires de meurtres atroces dans la région, des hommes tués dont le coeur avait été dévoré. Comme les victimes étaient masculines, tout le monde s'en moquait. D'ailleurs, ce que leur avait confié la prêtresse de l'eau Shigeri-chan à ce sujet fut extrêmement préoccupant mais elle verrait ça plus tard après avoir vu Tomo-chan. "J'espère qu'elle va bien, fit-elle en se triturant les doigts pendant qu'Iwa-chan et elle arpentaient le couloir menant à la salle d'audience.

Hajime lui prit doucement la main en se retenant de rire sous cape. Dire qu'avant son amie d'enfance avait fait preuve de frivolité tout en jalousant la beauté de Kageyama, de deux ans sa cadette. Elle avait quand même accepté la proposition de sa mère, la précédente daimyô, de la prendre sous son aile. "Bah, j'accepte parce que je refuse d'avoir une vassale incompétente, avait-elle rétorqué. Au fil du temps, Tohru et lui se mirent à considérer Tomoe comme leur petite soeur alors lorsque le fief des Kageyama avait été attaqué, ils avaient été frustrés de ne rien faire.

Plusieures régions avaient été la cible d'attaques étranges en même temps et la daimyô n'avait pu que protéger les cités les plus proches. Tohru s'en voulut profondément de n'avoir pu sauver la mère de Tomo-chan mais elle fut soulagée de la voir en vie. Au moment où ils rentrèrent dans la salle d'audience, ils virent en effet la jeune Tomoe, élegamment vêtue d'un kimono bleu, ses cheveux noirs attachés en un chignon discret.

La brune se précipita vers elle en la serrant à l'étouffer :" Tomo-chaaaan! Tohru est si contente que tu sois en viiiiiie." Même si Shigeri-chan l'avait rassurée à ce sujet, Tohru avait voulu le voir de ses propres yeux. "Et je suis désolée de ne pas avoir pu t'envoyer des renforts. Beaucoup de provinces ont été attaquées en plus de la tienne et... Mes condoléances. C'est tout que je peux te dire."

Tomoe ne sut comment réagir face à tant d'honnêteté de la part de Tohru-sama. C'était très rare qu'elle fut aussi démonstrative à son égard, néanmoins, elle en fut très touchée. Iwaizumi-san et elle avaient été très présents durant son enfance en plus de... Tiens, pourquoi je pense à Satsuma? "Ce n'est pas votre faute, Tohru-sama, déclara la daimyô de Kitagawa, Mère et moi aurions dû le prevoir aussi.

\- Je ne pense pas, répliqua Tohru en desserrant son étreinte, je crains que les attaques et les meurtres qui perdurent dans les autres cités soient liés. Pour tout te dire, Shigeri-chan a eu une vision récemment."

Tomoe fronça les sourcils. Shigeri Yahaba était la prêtresse du temple de l'eau d'Aoba Jousai et on lui prêtait le don de prophétie. "Elle m'a dit que l'ennemi cherche les trois reliques sacrées, poursuivit Tohru tandis que Hajime partit aux cuisines chercher du thé, tu comprends ce que je veux dire.

\- Je suis la détentrice du sabre de l'ombre, fit Tomoe en effleurant sa poitrine, et je pense que c'est pour cette raison que Kitagawa a été attaquée, les deux autres sont le bracelet du soleil et le miroir de la lune.

\- Personne ne sait qui a le bracelet du soleil, déclara Tohru en s'asseyant sur les genoux en se plaçant sur le dais réservé aux daimyô, par contre, le miroir de la lune est gardé au temple de Tsukiyomi à Karasuno.

Justement là où Satsuma souhaite aller, en déduisit Tomoe, donc je ne pense pas que ce soit une coincidence si elle veut que je l'accompagne là-bas. "Yahaba a-t-elle vu autre chose?, demanda-t-elle ensuite à voix haute en prenant la tasse qu'Iwaizumi-san lui tendit, merci Iwaizumi-san.

\- C'est normal, tu es notre invitée, après tout, répondit Hajime en se tenant ensuite près de Tohru qui but une gorgée de son thé. "Seulement que le ou la responsable de tout ça appartient au monde des youkai."

Tomoe eut un temps d'arrêt. Ce ne pouvait pas être possible. "Le passage vers le monde des youkai se trouve uniquement dans les temples, s'étonna-t-elle, et seules les prêtresses peuvent les ouvrir. Les entités ne peuvent le faire librement.

\- Tohru pense que quelque chose de pas net se trame en ce moment à Karasuno, dit la brune en posant délicatement la tasse, quelque chose qui risque de bouleverser le monde si ça continue." Elle émit cependant la disparition du daimyô de Karasuno. "Donc je te charge de cette mission, Tomo-chan. Tu vas enquêter là-bas pour savoir ce qu'il se passe. Je pourrai demander à Kunimi-chan mais je lui ai demandé de s'occuper de Kitagawa. Comme ça, ta cité sera libérée le temps que tu règles cette affaire."

Tomoe se leva brusquement. Elle ne pouvait pas faire ça. "C'est à moi de libérer la cité, Tohru-sama, tenta-t-elle de la dissuader, et puis vous avez dit que...

\- Je demanderai à Waka-chan de se focaliser sur les autres cités, la coupa Tohru, nous avons réussi à repousser une grande partie des armées adverses et ça me coûte de le dire mais l'armée de Shiratorizawa est plus puissante que la mienne. Je veux faire amande honorable, termina-t-elle d'un ton plus sérieux, je n'ai pas pu sauver ta mère mais je vais tout faire pour que la cité de Kitagawa soit de nouveau sous la protection de ton clan."

Tomoe baissa les yeux pour ne pas faire paraitre ses larmes. Ce que venait de lui annoncer Tohru-sama... "Merci infiniment, murmura-t-elle à voix basse sous le sourire bienveillant du couple, il est temps que je parte, déclara-t-elle ensuite en se levant. Satsuma et elle s'étaient quittées au salon de thé avant qu'elle n'aille au palais. Elles s'étaient données rendez-vous dans la chambre de l'auberge où elles avaient dormi la veille.

Maintenant, elle avait des tonnes de questions à lui poser à cette imbécile perverse.

Tohru et Hajime attendirent que Tomoe parte avant de discuter. "Tu aurais pu te faire du thé, Iwa-chan, le rabroua-t-elle en faisant la moue.

\- Il faut bien que tout le monde croit que tu me considères comme un serviteur, fit Hajime en poussant un soupir, bon, je connais des concubins et des concubines qui sont contents que je doive te partager avec Ushijima, poursuivit-il pour terminer avec un sourire, mais je connais la grandeur de ton coeur, Tohru. Ton amour est trop grand pour une seule personne."

Tohru fut abasourdie par ces compliments. Hajime venait de la complimenter avant de détourner ensuite son regard avec des joues un peu rouges. Oh là là, c'est trop. "Iwa-chan, tu es devenu si gentiiiil, pleurnicha-t-elle en essuyant ses larmes à l'aide de la manche de son kimono, Tohru est trop émue bien qu'elle se demande si c'est la fin du monde.

\- Tu veux que je te repousse à la place?, se facha Hajime en la toisant sévèrement.

\- Euuuh non, non!, se dêpêcha-t-elle de répondre, mais tu es si mignon quand tu es gêné." Hajime tiqua de la langue en se grattant la tête. Ushijima et lui avaient établu un accord tacite de veiller au bonheur de Tohru en faisant fi de leurs différends et la voir heureuse lui importait plus qu'autre chose.

N'empêche qu'il s'inquiètait pour Kageyama. Tout comme sa maitresse, la jeune fille était comme une petite soeur pour lui et il espérait que quelqu'un l'épaulerait pour sa mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voili voilou. La suite bientôt. :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voici la suite. Note du jour : le magatama est un joyau en forme de virgule. Souvent en jade, il était considéré comme sacré durant les temps reculés et servait pour les cérémonies religieuses. Sinon, attention, il y a un peu de lime yuri dans ce chapitre. C'est aussi la première fois que je tente ça (donc c'est mon baptême du feu) avec du HinaKage mais version fille. Si ça n'est pas votre tasse de thé, sautez le passage ou bien, cliquer la croix ou la flèche de sortie. Bonne lecture :)

Shouyou était assise dans la chambre de l'auberge en pleine réflexion. Le brouhaha qu'elle put entendre depuis la pièce ne la dérangea pas, par contre la bonne odeur de viande grillée la distrait un peu mais elle parvint à en faire fi mais au prix d'une grande concentration.

La rousse se focalisa plutôt sur ce qu'elle avais appris tout à l'heure. Tomoe-sama et elle en avaient profité de prendre une douceur au salon de thé situé non loin de l'auberge avant que sa maitresse ne parte au palais d'Aoba Jousai. Prétextant d'aller flaner en ville, la kunoichi s'était discrètement rendue dans la cachette de Kunimi-san afin de s'entretenir avec elle.

Comme c'était la ninja assignée à la protection de la Grande Reine, Shouyou avait pensé qu'elle serait au courant de quelque chose. Malheureusement, d'après ses dires, Daichi-sama n'était pas passé dans la cité d'Aoba Jousai. Dans ce cas, il faut que je demande à Keina, se dit-elle en se levant. De toute façon, Nekoma serait leur prochaine destination mais pour le moment... Et si j'invitais Tomoe-sama au restaurant?, se demanda-t-elle avec un sourire guilleret, un où ils servent un bon curry. Je suis sure qu'elle adorerait... La porte coulissante s'ouvrit brutalement sur une Tomoe en colère. Oh oh...

Shouyou recula au fur et à mesure que celle-ci avança vers elle. "Euuuh, il y a un problème Kageyama-sama?" Ouh là, on dirait que ses yeux sont en train de me lancer des shurikens. Quoique même comme ça, ils sont magnifiques. La rousse se retrouva alors acculée contre le mur tandis que Tomoe-sama avait posé ses mains de chaque coté de sa tête. Aaaah! Comment vais-je faire pour me sortir de là? Attends... "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Kageyama-sama? Pourquoi êtes-vous..." Arrrgh! Voilà que je la vouvoie!..."Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour que tu sois aussi grognonne?"

Tomoe ne se laissa pas attendrir par ces prunelles ambres si innocentes. Les apparences pouvaient être trompeuses après tout et elle voulait savoir si son intuition était juste. "Ton nom n'est pas Satsuma, n'est- ce pas?, commença-t-elle à questionner avant de vociférer avec hargne, réponds-moi, imbécile!"

Shouyou fit mine d'être surprise et apeurée mais elle s'aperçut vite que ce genre d'attitude laissa sa dame de marbre. Comment a-t-elle deviné? Oikawa-sama aurait-elle dit quelque chose qui a éveillé ses soupçons? Connaissant la Grande Reine, c'était fort probable. Bon, comment me sortir de là? Il fallait qu'elle détourne la conversation. Mmmm, oui mais comment? La rousse baissa les yeux sur son épaule pour s'apercevoir que celle-ci s'était légèrement dénudée. Hu hu hu, je sais!

Après tout, ça aussi faisait partie des compétences d'une bonne kunoichi.

Tomoe continuait de fixer sévèrement Satsuma dans l'espoir de l'intimider sauf que les lèvres de la plus petite dessinèrent un sourire qui la fit déglutir. Et pas seulement ça : la rousse avait écarté les pans de son kimono, faisant apparaitre non seulement des épaules fines mais aussi la naissance de ses seins au point d'en faire un décolleté indécent.

Pour une fille de taille moyenne, Satsuma, enfin si c'était son vrai nom, était plutôt plantureuse.

Et son parfum... les notes florales légèrement épicées semblaient embaumer cette peau de porcelaine. Ça lui monta à la tête, sa respiration commença à se faire haletante, son corps se mit à brûler de désir... Bon sang, pourquoi?

Le sourire de Shouyou s'élargit à la vue des pommettes rougissantes de Tomoe-sama. Ses techniques de séduction fonctionnaient à merveille. Autant en profiter un peu, non? "Kageyama-sama, sussura-t-elle en caressant sensuellement le menton de la plus grand du bout de son doigt, il est temps de te détendre un peu, non?

Tomoe ne put répondre, ses yeux fixés sur la bouche qui avait murmuré ses mots invitant à la tentation. Satsuma attira son visage vers elle, l'entrainant lentement vers le sien pour cueillir délicatement ses lèvres. "Mmmm.

\- Ouvre la bouche, entendit-elle chuchoter. Tomoe s'exécuta malgré elle en entrouvant ses lèvres. La rousse y fit doucement entrer sa langue pour jouer avec la sienne, l'enroulant, la frottant avant de la sucer voracement. "Ah...Mmmm." Des mains en profitèrent pour caresser son dos avant de descendre plus bas. Elles la firent ensuite doucement tomber sur le sol avant qu'un poids se mit sur elle.

Son chignon s'était relaché entre temps, son obi fut sur le point de se détacher quand la rousse rompit le baiser, à califourchon sur elle. Tomoe se perdit dans les nuances ambrées devenues plus claires, brillantes d'un éclat fiévreux pendant que Satsuma se lécha les lèvres de convoitise. La plus grande frissonna lorsque les mains facétieuses détachèrent sa ceinture. Elle n'eut pas le temps de cacher sa poitrine de gêne que la rousse avait déjà pris ses poignets pour la dévoiler encore plus. "Tu es si belle, s'émerveilla Shouyou en la caressant du regard.

La kunoichi jubila encore plus à l'idée d'être la première à faire ce genre de choses avec Tomoe-sama. A la voir si pantelante, si offerte. La kunoichi s'imagina déjà en train de goûter de la manière la plus intime qui soit mais avant... Il y a une autre dégustation à faire.

Tomoe sentit une décharge de plaisir envahir tout son être quand une langue se mit à lécher un téton tandis que des doigts se mirent à pincer légèrement l'autre. Jamais elle n'avait ressenti ça. Shouyou eut un petit rire en l'écoutant gémir et prit ça comme un encouragement. La rousse suçota alors l'autre tout en taquinant le bout de la langue. "C'est bon, Tomoe-sama?, lui demanda-t-elle après. Elle eut pour réponse une main qui se mit à lui empoigner brutalement la tête. "Aiiieuuuuh! Arreteeeez!

\- Alors tu vas me dire qui tu es, s'écria Tomoe en s'asseyant, et ça ne sert à rien de détourner la conversation, imbécile!

\- Pourtant vous avez aimé ça, non?, s'enquit Shouyou d'un ton penaud pour se reprendre face au regard assassin qu'elle reçut. "Bon d'accord, je vais tout vous dire."

Tomoe resserra les pans de son kimono tandis que la kunoichi s'écarta pour en faire de même, déçue de ne pas avoir pu continuer. N'empêche, Tomoe-sama est vraiment forte pour avoir résisté à mes techniques. Bien que ce fut la première fois qu'elle les mettait en pratique. J'ai encore du chemin à faire. La daimyô la fixa sans mot dire en croisant les bras en serrant les dents. Il s'en était fallu de peu avant qu'elle... Tch! On dirait que je me suis ramollie, s'énerva-t-elle intérieurement. C'était la mention de son prénom qui avait fait déclic.

Tomoe ignorait pourquoi mais la façon dont Satsuma l'avait prononcé lui avait évoqué des souvenirs d'enfance.

Des souvenirs qui n'avaient rien de joyeux.

Il y avait aussi ce vouvoiement bizarre qu'elle utilisait.

De toute façon, elle serait vite fixée. "Bon, dis-moi ton nom. Ton vrai nom."

Shouyou poussa un soupir avant de se présenter :"Je suis Shouyou Hinata, première héritière du clan de ninjas Hinata et détentrice du bracelet du soleil, fit-elle en dévoilant un bracelet orné d'un magatama de jade en ouvrant la manche de son kimono, à la base je sers le daimyô Sawamura de Karasuno mais avant, quand j'etais enfant, je vous servais Tomoe-sama."

Tomoe fut étonnée de cette nouvelle. Pourquoi ne se souvenait-elle pas d'elle? J'aurais du avec un prénom aussi masculin." Comment se fait-il que je ne t'ai jamais vue alors?" Le sourire triste de Shouyou la désarma :"Parce que j'agissais comme votre ombre, Tomoe-sama. Je passais mon temps à vous protéger d'éventuels dangers le plus discrètement possible." La rousse omit cependant la véritable raison, elle ne voulait pas que Tomoe-sama se culpabilise.

Sa maitresse, de son coté, fronça les sourcils. Ça expliquait bien des choses. "Est-ce parce que tu sais que je suis la porteuse du sabre de l'ombre que tu m'as protégée lors de l'attaque de ma cité?

\- En partie, répondit Shouyou en regardant ses mains, en réalité, la chef de mon clan venait de m'envoyer en mission à Karasuno quand j'ai eu vent de la nouvelle. Je suis alors partie pour Kitagawa mais malheureusement, je suis arrivée trop tard pour votre mère, poursuivit-elle avec tristesse, je m'en excuse."

Tomoe fut touchée par tant de solicitude. Satsu... Hinata aurait pu faire fi de ses problèmes et accomplir sa mission mais elle n'avait pas hésité à aller à Kitagawa pour protéger son clan alors qu'elle n'était plus liée à lui.

Pourquoi? Le sabre de l'ombre s'éveilla brièvement lorsqu'elle tenta de se rappeler ce qui avait poussé la kunoichi à ne plus la servir. C'est bizarre, ça. Autant penser à autre chose pour le moment. "Tu n'y es pour rien, déclara-t-elle en regardant la fenêtre, mère et moi aurions dû anticiper mais nous avons manqué de vigilance, c'est tout, elle poussa un soupir las, donc si je comprends bien, tu vas accomplir ta mission pour le daimyô de Karasuno maintenant?, lui demanda-t-elle afin de changer de sujet.

\- Oui, affirma Shouyou en hochant la tête, ou plutôt, je dois enquêter sur sa disparition. C'est sa conseillière qui dirige la cité maintenant et même elle n'est au courant de rien. J'ai reçu un message d'une de mes collègues là-bas et elle m'a conseillée d'aller au temple Tsukiyomi.

\- Ça confirme bien ce que m'a dit Oikawa-san, fit Tomoe en posant se frottant le menton, la prêtresse de temple d'Aoba Jousai a eu une vision recemment..." Shouyou opina de la tête en écoutant ce que Tomoe-sama lui révéla ensuite. "Donc si j'ai bien compris, il vaut mieux qu'on fasse équipe, vous et moi, non?, répliqua-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

Tomoe grommela en détournant les yeux. Cette kunoichi avait beau être sans gêne et perverse, elle avait un petit quelque chose qui fit qu'elle ne put se fâcher contre elle trop longtemps... Jusqu'au moment où une paire de lèvres happèrent les siennes en un petit baiser surprise sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive. "Vos lèvres sont vraiment douces, Tomoe-sama.

\- Hinataaaaaa, grogna la daimyô en tentant d'empoigner de nouveau la tête de la rousse sauf que ce fut sa poitrine qui se fit empoigner furtivement avant que..., tu vas voir!"

Shouyou profita de ce moment pour bondir et se sauver par la fenêtre. "Reviens ici, sale imbécile perverse!, cria Tomoe en s'apprêtant à la poursuivre avant de s'arrêter à la vue de son kimono défait. Ce qu'elles avaient fait tout à l'heure lui revint en mémoire. Tomoe ne nia pas qu'elle avait aimé ça et... Non, je ne dois pas devenir aussi perverse que cette imbécile de ninja.

Pendant ce temps, Shouyou s'était cachée dans un coin ombragé près du temple d'Aoba Jousai. Ces instants auprès de Tomoe-sama la comblèrent de bonheur. Ce serait bien si je pouvais être de nouveau à son service, espéra-t-elle en regardant le ciel bleu. Mais la rousse eut de nouveau peur que ça recommence.

Non, va-t-en... Va-t-en, espèce de monstre!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voili voilou. La suite bientôt. :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coucou, voici la suite. Note du jour : le haori est la veste qu'on met au-dessus du kimono. Bonne lecture :)

Shouyou et Tomoe quittèrent la cité d'Aoba Jousai en milieu d'après-midi après avoir acheté quelques vivres pour la route. Le chemin jusqu'à Nekoma était relativement long, ainsi la kunoichi guida la jeune daimyô jusqu'à un sentier un peu plus rapide et éloigné des bandits. Elles parvinrent à une petite cabane en bois à la tombée de la nuit. "C'est une de mes cachettes, expliqua Shouyou en ouvrant la porte, je l'utilise quand je pars pour Nekoma."

Tomoe entra et découvrit un petit foyer creusé au sol avec un petit chaudron au centre ainsi qu'un futon enroulé posé dans un coin. "Je vais faire du feu, déclara la rousse en retirant les liens de son sac en osier pour s'asseoir ensuite devant le foyer en sortant un fin baton de son obi. Tomoe la regarda l'allumer avec le bracelet du soleil : le magatama se mit à luir un petit instant provoquant ainsi un petit crépitement. "Une petite étincelle et puis voilà, déclara Shouyou d'un air satisfait en voyant l'étincelle tombée dans le foyer et provoquer un petit feu par la même occasion, heureusement que les combustibles ne sont pas trempés.

\- C'est ingénieux, concéda Tomoe en regardant l'âtre. Néanmoins la fatigue la gagna assez vite. "Je prépare le futon, fit alors la kunoichi en se levant, comme ça vous pourrez vous reposer tranquillement.

Tomoe peina à garder les yeux ouverts quand elle prépara la couche. Elle se servit ensuits d'un haori noir décoré de lys orangés en guise de couverture. "C'est ma veste de cérémonie, expliqua Shouyou, le tissu tient suffisamment chaud pour dormir." Ce commentaire tira sa maitresse de sa torpeur. "Il est hors de question que je dorme recouvert d'un vêtement aussi précieux, refusa-t-elle avec sévérité, et puis comment tu vas dormir, toi?"

Cette question fit sourire Shouyou. " Vous vous inquiétez pour moi, Tomoe-sama?, demanda-t-elle avec un sourire mutin. Raaah, Tomoe ne supportait pas de voir cette expression adorable sur son visage, ça la désarçonnait à chaque fois. "Comme si j'allais m'inquiéter pour une ninja obsédée comme t..., son ventre gargouilla, et merde!, jura-t-elle entre ses dents.

La rousse réprima son rire en la voyant s'empourprer malgré elle. En l'observant du temps de leur enfance, Shouyou avait apprit que Tomoe-sama était d'une nature introvertie et que sa sévérité envers les autres reflétait celle dont elle faisait preuve envers elle-même. A cause de ses soucis de communication, sa dame avait aussi tendance à parler vulgairement des fois. Mais bon, cela ne l'empêchait pas de l'aimer telle qu'elle était, avec ses qualités et ses défauts.

Par contre, son ventre la taraudait aussi. "Voici des onigiri, dit-elle en sortant les boules de riz de son sac en osier. Tomoe en prit un tandis qu'elle en fit de même puis toutes deux mangèrent en silence devant le feu qui leur offrit un peu de chaleur en ce soir glacé. L'hiver approchait à grands pas. Shouyou souleva ensuite le haori une fois son repas fini afin que Tomoe-sama puisse s'allonger sur le futon. La kunoichi s'assit ensuite dans un coin de la cabane une fois que la plus grande s'était couchée. "Ne vous inquiétez pas, je monte la garde, déclara-t-elle en fermant les yeux.

\- Tu n'as pas intêret à tripoter dans mon sommeil, l'avertit Tomoe d'une voix bougonne. Elle savait que les ninjas parvenaient à endurer des cycles de sommeil très courts et, bien que la présence de Hinata à ses cotés eut un je-ne-sais-quoi de rassurant, elle se rappelait aussi de son coté un peu trop tactile.

Shouyou s'efforça de ne pas rire devant les expressions grognonnes de Tomoe-sama. Elle la trouvait encore plus mignonne et elle ne se cachait pas que oui, ses mains la démangeaient mais là, sa protection fut sa priorité la plus importante. "Je ne le ferai pas, Tomoe-sama, la tranquilisa-t-elle avec un sourire rassurant.

Tomoe ferma ensuite les yeux et s'assoupit assez vite bien qu'elle fut aussi frustrée de ne pas pouvoir se protéger elle-même à cause de cette foutue fatigue. Mis à part Aoba Jousai et ses villes environnantes, elle n'avait jamais été dans les autres cités voisines. Ça lui donnerait l'occasion de les voir ainsi.

La daimyô et la kunoichi partirent tôt le lendemain matin après que Shouyou eut éteint son feu et mis son haori dans la boite où elle l'avait l'habitude de le ranger. "Je le prends avec moi, déclara-t-elle en le mettant dans son panier en osier, sinon ma mère va encore me gronder.

\- C'est elle la chef de ton clan?, lui demanda Tomoe pendant qu'elles commencèrent à marcher. Shouyou fut touchée que Tomoe-sama s'interessait à elle. Néanmoins, elle devait lui dire le strict minimum. "Oui et j'ai aussi une petite soeur qui s'appelle Natsu, raconta la rousse, pour être franche, je ne veux pas qu'elle suive la voie de l'ombre comme moi."

Natsu commençait à entrer dans l'adolescence maintenant avec ses treize ans et elle possédait encore cette pureté qu'elle-même n'avait plus depuis bien longtemps. Devenir kunoichi voulait obligatoirement dire se salir les mains. Et celles de Natsu étaient encore immaculées. "Quand je serai à la tête de notre clan, je ferai en sorte qu'elle reste une personne normale."

En tant qu'aînée de la famille, Shouyou avait dû former sa soeur afin qu'elle puisse devenir une bonne kunoichi. A la différence qu'elle avait privilégié l'enseignement des remèdes et limiter les arts du combat au strict minimum, seulement pour qu'elle s'en serve pour se défendre et non pour tuer.

Tomoe découvrit alors une autre facette de Hinata, plus sérieuse, plus responsable, plus triste aussi. Pourquoi mes souvenirs d'elle sont dans le flou?, se demanda-t-elle avec Soudain, une brève scène apparut dans son esprit mais tout fut brouillé : elle ne put distinguer que des teintes blanches, oranges et rouges ainsi qu'une vague silhouette. "Tomoe-sama?" La voix de Hinata la tira de ses réminiscences. "Oui, qu'y a-t-il?

\- Rien, vous avez l'air ailleurs, c'est tout, répondit Shouyou pendant qu'elles regagnèrent le chemin menant à Nekoma, nous irons directement au palais de Nekoma dès que nous serons arrivées là-bas. La daimyô me connait, poursuivit la rousse, et la kunoichi qui est à son service est une vieille amie à moi, continua-t-elle avec un sourire, bon, Kuroo-sama fait peur mais elle est gentille, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Enfin je crois, j'ai toujours eu du mal avec elle.

\- Il faudrait savoir, imbécile, l'invectiva Tomoe en ressentant une sensation étrange dans son coeur. Elle n'avait pas aimé la façon dont Hinata avait parlé de la ninja de Kuroo-sama. Kuroo-sama... Oikawa-san lui avait déjà parlée d'elle une fois, en bien. "Tetchan et moi avons beaucoup d'atomes crochus, l'avait-elle encensée avec le sourire. Bah, elle verrait bien une fois arrivée là-bas.

La cité de Nekoma fut loin de ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Certes, la ville fut aussi grande de celle de Seijoh, des chats vagabondaient un peu partout comme son nom l'indiquait mais Tomoe ne pensait pas voir des gens en train de jouer au go ou au shogi à chaque coin de rue. "Ils organisent beaucoup de tournois, expliqua Shouyou pensant qu'elles déambulaient dans les rues, alors qu'à Karasuno, ce sont plutôt les festivals qui ont la cote.

\- Je vois, fit Tomoe en regardant la rousse chercher quelque chose du regard, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

\- Je cherche juste..., répondit Shouyou en fronçant les sourcils avant de poursuivre, ah la voilà! Ouh ouuuuh, Keinaaaa!, s'écria-t-elle en saluant de la main une jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs vêtue d'un kimono rouge en train de jouer au shogi avec l'homme le plus grand que Tomoe eut jamais vu. Il avait l'air de se rapprocher des deux mètres. Par contre, les yeux mordorés en amande de cette Keina semblaient adresser un regard un peu trop familier à l'égard de la kunoichi. Tomoe sentit de nouveau ce sentiment aigre et gênant.

"Shouyou, fit calmement Keina en posant un pion sur la table de shogi, tu es passée voir Kuro?, l'interrogea-t-elle en jetant un bref regard à Tomoe, elle est au palais.

\- Merci, la remercia Shouyou en observant le jeu, Lev, fit-elle ensuite à l'adresse du partenaire de jeu de Keina, si tu mets le cavalier d'or là, le roi de Keina tombe.

\- Ah oui, tu as raison, s'étonna Lev en regardant le jeu, tu m'étonneras toujours.

\- Il est vrai que même si tu es une kunoichi trop impulsive, je ne parviens jamais à prévoir tes coups, avoua Keina en sortant un éventail en mangeant un daifuku aux pommes, recette originale de la ville, c'est ce qui m' amuse chez toi.

\- Hé hé, rigola Shouyou d'un air gêné, au fait, je voulais savoir si...

-... Kuro t'en dira plus, la coupa Keina en buvant ensuite son thé, à moins que tu veuilles qu'on fasse une partie de shogi toutes les deux.

\- Non merci, nous n'avons pas le temps, refusa la rousse d'un ton désolé, Tomoe-sama ici présente et moi avons une mission à accomplir."

Keina jaugea un moment la compagne de route de Shouyou sans mot dire. Ainsi voici l'héritière des Kageyama. Son allure altière en disait beaucoup sur sa personnalité. En tous cas, elle est une bonne gardienne pour le sabre de l'ombre, pensa-t-elle en percevant son aura, comme Shouyou avec le bracelet du soleil. Pour ce que était de la gardienne de la lune, Kuro lui avait transmis ses inquiétudes à son sujet.

Le clergé du temple de Nekoma avait toujours été ouvert d'esprit au point d'accepter que sa maitresse puisses renoncer à ses voeux afin de se consacrer au peuple de la cité des chats. Celui de Karasuno, par contre... "Je vous souhaite bonne chance pour votre quête.

\- Ouais Shouyou, ajouta Lev, j'ignore ce que tu veux faire mais bon courage à toi et à ton amie planche à pain." Cette dernière phrase ne fut pas tomber dans l'oreille d'une sourde mais Lev fut vite puni par un coup d'éventail sur la tête de la part de Keina. "Aieuh, tu m'as fait mal, Keina-san.

\- Veuillez excusez Lev, Kageyama-sama, déclara Keina en s'asseyant de nouveau, il est certes un homme très insolent mais c'est dû à sa trop grande franchise qui le rend plus idiot qu'il ne l'est déjà.

\- Ah ben, ça c'est pas gentil, bougonna Lev en boudant un peu, je suis quand même le meilleur garde du palais. Même Kuroo-sama le dit.

\- Raison de plus pour ne pas attraper la grosse tête, rétorqua Keina en baillant, ouaaah, cette discussion me fatigue. Tu veux encore perdre au shogi ou pas? Sinon, je rentre dormir.

\- Hé, je viens de gagner, la contredit Lev en montrant les pions, bon, Hinata m'a un peu aidé mais ça veut dire que je peux te battre.

\- Oui oui..., répliqua Keina d'un ton las avant de reprendre ses pions, à bientôt Shouyou, salua-t-elle ensuite.

\- A la prochaine Keina, dit la rousse en souriant. Elle partit ensuite en direction du palais en compagnie de Tomoe qui avança sans rien dire tout en la regardant de temps en temps. Hinata avait pu se lier d'amitié avec beaucoup de monde en dépit de son statut de kunoichi.

Sa mère lui avait toujours conseillé de nouer de nouvelles relations avec les héritières de différents territoires afin de cimenter des alliances et de renforcer les rapports entre domaines mais c'était quelque chose qu'elle s'était refusée de faire du temps où celle-ci vivait.

Elle le regrettait amèrement maintenant. "Keina est la ninja dont je te parlais hier, lui raconta Hinata une fois qu'elles parvinrent à destination, bon, c'est vrai qu'elle n'en a pas l'air comme ça mais c'est une des meilleures kunoichi que je connaisse.

\- Ah bon?, marmonna Tomoe entre ses dents malgré elle. Ça ne l'avait pas étonné vu la façon dont celle-ci avait fait preuve de déférence à son égard. Par contre, le fait que Hinata puisse encenser une autre femme l'insupportait. Comme si je voulais qu'elle... non! La daimyô secoua légèrement la tête pendant que Shouyou conversait amicalement avec un des gardes, un homme aux cheveux bruns coiffés en pic plus grand qu'elle. Cette émotion désagréable l'envahit encore plus. Et voilà que je suis comme ça lorsqu'elle est avec un homme. Ça m'énerve.

"Merci Inuoka, tu diras bonjour à Shibayama de ma part si tu vas au temple de Nekoma remercia la kunoichi tandis que celui-ci les laissa passer, allons-y Tomoe-sama."

Tomoe hocha la tête puis toutes deux franchirent le portail et pénétrèrent dans l'enceinte du palais seigneurial en marchant dans le jardin intérieur. Celui-ci ne payait pas de mine mais le écarlate des feuilles d'érable remplaçait le bleu des glycines d'Aoba Jousai.

Ça ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir un petit peu d'appréhension à l'idée de rencontrer la maitresse de ses lieux.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voili voilou. La suite bientôt. :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note du jour : le kiseru est une longue pipe qu'on utilisait pour fumer. C'étaient surtout les hommes et les oirans (courtisanes) qui s'en servaient. -donno est un suffixe honorifique qu'on utilise pour des personnes de haut rang. Merci jess pour ta review de la Fantasie de Noël OiTana. Bonne lecture. :)

Morisuke Yaku aurait pu se considérer comme chanceux : en tant qu'homme, c'était extrêmement difficile de grimper les échelons, la plupart du temps, c'était à peine si les femmes ne le considéraient pas comme de la vulgaire vermine. Sa taille n'aidait pas non plus en ce sens. Certes, elle pouvait être un atout vu qu'elle titillait l'instinct maternel de certaines mais la plupart du temps, le chatain fut plus sujet à des quolibets voire à des moqueries contrairement à Lev, qui fut issu d'un clan servant les Kuroo.

Tout comme ce fut le cas avec Yamamoto, un des membres de la garde personnelle, sa soeur faisait tout pour que les habitantes de leur fief les laisse tranquille, les hommes ne prétendant évidemment pas à la succession. Yaku n'avait malheureusement pas ce privilège : issu d'une famille paysanne modeste, il avait tout fait pour aider ses parents jusqu'à ce que maitre Nekomata, un des rares hommes à avoir une position importante lui proposa de travailler au temple dont il avait la charge. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il avait rencontré celle à laquelle il avait offert toute sa dévotion.

Une femme charismatique mais provocatrice un tantinet manipulatrice aussi et un peu idiote par moments.

Cette femme à la coupe de cheveux un peu improbable due à ses nuits passées la tête enfoncée dans son oreiller (comment faisait-elle pour ne pas s'étouffer, ça restait un mystère), au sourire félin semblant parfois cacher la pire des intentions et qui avait aussi un peu trop tendance à le traiter comme une poupée en chiffon.

Comme à cet instant, alors qu'ils se trouvaient tous les deux en pleine salle d'audience.

Heureusement qu'il n'y eut personne.

"Tetsumi-sama, laissez-moi... me lever, bon sang, grogna Morisuke en tendant de se dégager de l'étreinte de la daimyô. C'était vraiment gênant, surtout qu'il se trouvait sur les genoux de cette dernière, la tête pressée contre ses seins tandis qu'elle lui caressa doucement le dos. Le pire fut que son kimono avait été délibéremment glissé sur ses larges épaules afin de mettre en valeur davantage ses attributs féminins plutôt généreux. Cette tenue digne d'une oiran choquait d'ailleurs mais c'était le but recherché de la daimyô.

Tetsumi eut d'ailleurs un sourire encore plus carnassier et amena plus plus la tête de Yakkun contre sa poitrine. "Allons chaton, sussura-t-elle en lui prenant ensuite la main pour la mettre ensuite sur son sein, il faut bien que tu te détendes, non? Je t'en donne l'occasion alors profites-en."

Morisuke grommela en commençant à masser les joues empourprées. Oui, c'était très embarassant mais à chaque fois qu'il intimait à Tetsumi-sama qu'il valait mieux faire de genre d'activités dans sa chambre, ça tombait malheureusement dans l'oreille d'une sourde. Je me demande si sa vie au temple ne l'a pas frustrée au fond, se demanda-t-il en donnant un petit coup de langue au travers du tissu vermillon, déjà?, fit-il avec amusement en voyant le téton durci au travers du kimono.

\- Mmm oui, répondit Tetsumi d'une voix rauque et haletante, avec toutes les affaires à régler, on n'a pas eu de temps pour nous deux, non?"

Morisuke se retint de lui détacher le obi pour mieux l'assister dans l'assouvissement de ses désirs. Tetsumi-sama était d'un tempérament des plus passionnés et ça avait tendance à déteindre sur lui parfois. "Oui vous avez raison mais je tiens encore à vous dire que je préfère que nous le fassions dans vos quartiers."

Tetsumi roula des yeux. Ce que Morisuke pouvait être très borné mais bon, ça le rendait encore plus irrésistible. Il fallait dire qu'ils avaient eu du mal à s'entendre au début du temps où elle était prêtresse au temple de Nekoma et la tension sexuelle qui existait déjà entre eux deux avait mis encore plus le feu aux poudres.

Si elle avait choisi de devenir daimyô de la cité de Nekoma, ce fut à la fois pour mettre fin au gouvernement tyrannique de celle qui l'avait précédée à la requête de son amie d'enfance Keina mais aussi pour aimer librement cet homme collet-monté d'une grande droiture. Peu lui importait si les anciennes préfèraient à ce qu'elle courtise un homme avec du sang noble comme son ami Kai, Tetsumi préférait suivre son coeur et donner son amour à celui qui fut maintenant son conseiller.

La daimyô l'embrassa alors langoureusement pour couper court à son entêtement en engouffrant voluptueusement sa langue dans la bouche offerte, satisfaite du petit gémissement qu'elle entendit contre ses lèvres. Elle le plaqua ensuite doucement au sol et fut sur le point de détacher la ceinture du kimono de ce dernier quand une voix retentit derrière la cloison. "Kuroo-sama, tu as de la visite.

\- Dommage, fit-elle à voix basse avant de reprendre en haussant légèrement le ton, qu'elles entrent, Yamamoto. Ce n'est que partie remise, Yakkun, chuchota-t-elle en lui adressant un sourire amusé. Un Morisuke pantelant et plutôt mécontent était en train de remettre de l'ordre dans ses vêtements. Il n'arrivait vraiment pas à résister aux baisers de Tetsumi-sama, c'en était énervant. "Je vous apporte votre kiseru, lui dit-il après s'être levé.

Tetsumi s'étendit paresseusement sur le coté en se maintenant sur un coude. Elle se demandait qui venait gacher ce moment mais elle ne fut guère étonnée de voir Chibi-chan ici. Keina l'avait prévenue de son arrivée, de même qu'elle-même gardait le petit corbeau de cette dernière au palais. D'ailleurs, le volatile partit se percher sur l'épaule de sa maitresse. "Ah, te voilà Hikari!, fit une Hinata toute contente de revoir son corbeau. Celle-ci frotta affectueusement la tête sur sa joue sous le regard curieux et intrigué de Tomoe-sama.

La chef du clan Kageyama se ressaisit cependant pour transmettre ses hommages à la maitresse du palais. Elle comprit pourquoi Hinata lui avait dit que Kuroo-sama était du genre effrayant. Sa posture féline, son regard perçant et son sourire en coin lui faisaient penser à une panthère prête à les dévorer à la moindre incartade. Tout comme Oikawa-san, elle était intimidante mais d'une autre manière, moins subtile, plus instinctive. "Bonjour Kuroo-sama, salua-t-elle en faisant une courbette avant de s'asseoir avec Hinata, je me nomme Tomoe Kageyama.

\- Oui, je te connais. Tu es une des vassales d'Oikawa, n'est-ce pas?, s'enquit-elle pendant que Yakkun lui donna son kiseru qu'il avait préalablement allumé, Tohru-chan m'a parlée de toi." Tomoe espérait que ce fut en bien. "Que fais-tu avec Chibi-chan, d'ailleurs?, demanda-t-elle ensuite en fumant sa longue pipe de bois à l'embout doré, je pensais que tu servais Sawamura-san, fit-elle enfin à l'adresse de Shouyou.

\- Hinata m'a sauvée de l'invasion de ma cité, répondit rapidement Tomoe avant que Shouyou n'explique la situation, et maintenant je l'accompagne jusqu'à Karasuno comme je lui ai promis. Après tout, je lui dois la vie."

Tetsumi fixa un moment Kageyama sans mot dire. Keina lui avait parlée de sa situation bien entendu mais elle se méfiait quand même. Après tout, il était de notoriété que le sabre de l'ombre pervertissait l'esprit de sa porteuse. "Avez-vous vu Keina en venant ici?, les questionna-t-elle en exhalant de la fumée.

\- Oui, c'est elle qui m'a dit que vous étiez au palais, répliqua Hinata en la regardant droit dans les yeux. La daimyô de Nekoma eut de nouveau son sourire énigmatique. C'était fou ce que l'instinct de Chibi-chan fut affuté mais au moins, elle était rassurée.

Si Keina aurait ressenti le moindre danger, elle serait intervenue peu lui importait si Chibi-chan était son amie ou non. "Bien donc je pense qu'il faut que je vous parle de Tsukki, déclara-t-elle en se mettant en posirion assise sous l'oeil anxieux de ses invitées, on se détend, voyons, je ne vais pas vous manger toutes crûes. J'ai déjà Yakkun pour ça.

\- Je vais apporter du thé, s'écria ce dernier en quittant prestement la pièce, ses joues ayant pris une multitudes de nuances écarlates.

\- Si ce n'est pas mignon d'être aussi timide, s'extasia Tetsumi en le voyant fermer vivement la porte coulissante, bon, poursuivit-elle en reprenant son sérieux, comme tu le sais, Chibi-chan, Tsukki est une grande prêtresse au même titre que je l'ai été.

\- Oui, elle travaille au temple de Tsukiyomi mais c'est vrai qu'on la voyait rarement sortir." L'amie d'enfance de cette dernière, Yamaguchi, avait été son assistante avant de se marier avec un marchand de la cité et elle lui avait confiée la dernière fois qu'elles s'étaient vues que Tsukishima se confinait de plus en plus au temple sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi.

Tetsumi souffla de nouveau de la fumée avant de continuer :"Nekoma-san m'a dit un jour que contrairement au temple de Nekoma qui accueille des femmes de toutes classes, celui de Karasuno restait sous l'égide de la famille Tsukishima, elle se rembrunit, à cause de ça, certaines traditions à la dent dure."

Shouyou connaissait bien cette histoire : normalement ça aurait dû être le frère de Tsukishima qui aurait du être grand prêtre et non elle mais comme c'était un homme, il n'avait pas voix au chapitre. Néanmoins, Tomoe mit le doigt sur un détail qui l'étonna plus que de raison. Elle aurait dû y penser plus tôt. "Vous pensez que la disparition du daimyô de Karasuno et cette histoire avec la grande prêtresse de Tsukiyomi sont liés? Sinon, je ne vois pas pourquoi vous avez parlé d'elle tout en sachant que Hinata chercher Sawamura-donno.

\- Très perspicace à ce que je vois, l'encensa Tetsumi tandis que Yakkun revint dans la salle avec un plateau de trois tasses de thé, merci Yakkun, ajouta-t-elle en prenant sa tasse pour la poser et lui faire ensuite une petite tape sur les fesses, mmmm, elles sont toujours aussi fermes."

Morisuke se retint de lui crier dessus et puisa dans tout son self-control pour ne pas s'énerver devant les invitées présentes entre une qui les regarda impassiblement sans dire un mot et l'autre qui fut, au contraire, très ébahie. "Je retourne à mon bureau, rétorqua froidement le conseiller en quittant la pièce pour de bon.

\- On se reverra dans ma chambre alors, le taquina-t-elle en le saluant de la main, en tous cas, oui, la disparition de Sawamura et ce qui se passe pour Tsukki en ce moment sont liés. Elle m'a même envoyée une lettre, c'est pour dire.

\- Que disait-elle?, lui demanda Shouyou avec inquiétude. Tsukishima avait beau être antipathique et asociale, si elle écrivait une lettre à quelqu'un qui n'était pas Yamaguchi, c'était que ce devait être important.

\- Tsukki savait que vous alliez venir, répondit Tetsumi en buvant son thé, et elle me demande de te transmettre le miroir de la Lune pour libérer le sceau présent au temple Tsukiyomi.

\- Le miroir de la Lune!?, s'écria Shouyou, mais comment veut-elle que je l'utilise? C'est elle la gardienne, pas moi.

\- Je pense qu'elle veut parler du pouvoir des trois reliques, répondit Tetsumi avec flegme, d'ailleurs ces derniers temps, des affaires de meurtres se produisent un peu partout."La daimyô de Fukurodani Akaashi lui en avait fait part dans une missive. A l'exception que la majorité des habitants de sa cité accusèrent son bras droit et époux Bokuto. Keiko avait dû arrêter d'être la grande prêtresse du temple des chouettes après s'être donnée à lui.

\- Oikawa-san m'en a parlée, renchérit après Tomoe, elle pense que c'est l'oeuvre d'un youkai qui a réussi à sortir du monde des esprits.

\- Et si c'est ce que je pense, je crains que Sawamura soit aussi en danger, déclara la daimyô de Nekoma en fumant de nouveau son kiseru, je vous conseille de vous reposer un peu aujourd'hui et de partir demain à Karasuno le plus tôt possible. Je vous passerai le miroir de la Lune avant votre départ." Tetsumi avait confié la relique sacrée à maitre Nekomata afin qu'il puisse la proteger. Les youkais n'oseraient pas entrer dans le temple avec la barrière magique qui l'entourait.

Shouyou et Tomoe hochèrent la tête. Demain elles iraient à Karasuno mais avant, un peu de repos s'imposait. Le chemin jusqu'à Nekoma avait été assez long et il fallait qu'elles furent en forme pour demain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilou pour ce chapitre. La suite bientôt. :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coucou voici la suite. Attention, il y a un lemon yuri (femme x femme) dans ce chapitre. C'est aussi ma première tentative donc si ce genre de scènes vous donne des boutons, partez avant d'avoir de l'urticaire. Note du jour : le yukata est un kimono léger utilisé en été ou dans certaines auberges, l'ikebana est l'art de l'arrangement floral japonais. Bonne lecture :)

Les bains du palais de Nekoma furent plus grands que dans les souvenirs de Shouyou. Il fallait dire que la dernière fois où elle y avait été remontait à loin. A l'époque où Keina séjournait ici en tant que fille de daimyô. Shouyou travaillait déjà en tant que kunoichi malgré son très jeune âge et à cette époque-là, sa mission avait été d'accompagner la mère de Sawamura-san en pleine mission diplomatique dans le but d'en apprendre un peu plus sur la cité des chats.

C'était après qu'elle fut partie de Kitagawa. Keina, qui avait été fascinée par ses tours de ninjitsu, avait décidé de se former à son tour au village de son clan, loin de la tyrannie de sa mère qui gouvernait la cité de Nekoma en y faisant régner la terreur.

Depuis, Kuroo-sama avait pris le pouvoir en renversant le pouvoir de l'intérieur et son amie était devenue une des meilleures kunoichi du village. Tomoe-sama semblait d'ailleurs émerveillée par les lieux en dépit de son attitude un peu impassible. "Voici les bains de Nekoma, présenta-t-elle en montrant le grand bassin du doigt, l'eau est bonne pour se détendre les muscles.

\- Oui mais il faut d'abord qu'on se nettoie avant d'y entrer.

\- Dans ce cas, je vais vous nettoyer le dos, proposa la rousse tandis que la plus grande s'assit sur un tabouret à coté d'un baquet rempli d'eau et d'un galet savonneux tout en retirant sa serviette. Tomoe fut quand même très dubitative quant à ce que lui suggéra Hinata. Bizarrement, ce n'était pas que cette éventualité d'une nouvelle tentative perverse la gênait... Elle eut à la place un frémissement d'anticipation qu'elle tut prestement. "Fais-le mais pas de geste déplacé, lui ordonna-t-elle froidement.

\- Je ne vais rien vous faire de mal, l'apaisa Shouyou en évitant de trop saliver devant la chute de rein qui se présentait sous ses yeux avides, juste faire en sorte que vous vous relaxiez. D'ailleurs, je ne m'occuperai que de votre dos, d'accord?"

Tomoe roula des yeux et se laissa faire en fermant les yeux. Elle sentit de l'eau tiède éclabousser son dos puis la surface un peu rugueuse du savon. Enfin, Tomoe eut un petit frisson très agréable lorsque les doigts de Hinata commencèrent à glisser le long de sa peau tout en appuyant légèrement par endroits. Mmmm, elle est en train de me masser. Et elle se débrouillait très bien. Les muscles de son dos se relachèrent un peu sous la pression des doigts toutefois, une sensation jusqu'alors inconnue s'éveilla en elle, une étrange chaleur diffuse entre ses jambes. Celle s'amplifia au moment où Hinata se mit à lui masser le creux des reins en pressant légèrement les muscles à l'aide de son pouce. "Ça suffit, l'interrompit-elle d'un ton tranchant, je m'occupe du reste."

Shouyou retira ses mains avec confusion. Tomoe-sama n'avait pas aimé son massage? La réponse la rassura cependant en voyant sa maitresse frictionner son corps de savon, un léger rouge teintant ses joues. La daimyô lorgna un peu du coté de Hinata pendant que la rousse s'assit à coté d'elle en retirant sa serviette pour se laver à son tour.

Son corps était bien proportionné pour une femme de taille moyenne, sa peau laiteuse fut davantage mise en valeur par les mèches rousses qui tombèrent le long de ses épaules puis de sa poitrine... Tomoe regarda brièvement la sienne à titre de comparaison. Ses seins ne furent pas petits à proprement parler, juste légèrement menus mais ils allaient de pair avec son physique élancé.

Ceux de Hinata avaient juste un peu plus de volume et ça l'agaçait un peu à vrai dire. "Qu'y a-t-il, Tomoe-sama?, lui demanda-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux, vous aussi, vous voulez me nettoyer?" Tomoe déglutit suite à cette question et la chaleur tendancieuse présente en elle commençait à devenir presque une fournaise. Bon sang, pourquoi je me comporte comme...? "Euh oui..., commença-t-elle à répondre d'un ton hésitant, euh... Non mais ça va pas?, se reprit-elle en s'énervant, ne me mets pas dans le même panier que toi, imbécile perverse!, finit-elle en lui empoignant la tête.

\- Aïeuh!, couina Shouyou en essayant de se libérer de cette poigne douloureuse, mais vous être en train de serrer vos cuisses en ce... Moment, continua-t-elle en montrant les jambes du doigt, c'est que vous vous sentez inconfortable, non?"

Tomoe stoppa son action et remarqua en effet qu'elle avait serré ses cuisses sans réellement s'en rendre compte. "Ce n'est pas ton problème, maugréa-t-elle en faufilant sa main entre ses jambes pour calmer cette fièvre énervante sauf que ça empira. Shouyou secoua doucement la tête en la voyant se mordre la lèvre. Elle se demandait si elle devait être amusée ou attendrie. "Si vous le souhaitez, je peux vous aider avec ça après notre bain, suggéra-t-elle en anticipant déjà la colère et le rejet de Tomoe-sama.

Cette dernière eut au contraire les pommettes rosies et le regard fuyant. "D'accord, ronchonna-t-elle en se rinçant avec un baquet.

Hinata se mit alors à lui sourire. Pas son sourire habituel. Un sourire plus doux, plus tendre qui la fit rougir encore plus malgré elle. Tomoe n'eut d'autre choix que de se lever brusquement pour rejoindre le bassin. "Je vais me baigner, bougonna-t-elle vivement. La rousse rit un peu face à son comportement puis continua de se laver en chantonnant.

Quelques instants plus tard, les deux jeunes femmes se rendirent dans une des chambres du palais. Kuroo-sama était partie dans ses quartiers selon les dires du domestique qui les avait guidées et elle ne reviendrait pas avant l'heure de dîner. "Kuroo-sama a l'habitude de manger avec sa garde personnelle, leur expliqua-t-il en leur ouvrant la porte, mais elle m'a ordonné de vous laisser vous reposer.

\- J'irai aux cuisines si nous avons faim, fit Shouyou au moment où elles rentrèrent dans la pièce.

\- Très bien, accepta le serviteur, si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit, n'hésitez pas."

\- Merci, lui dit gentiment la rousse en fermant la porte une fois qu'il s'éloigna de la chambre, voilà, nous sommes tranquilles, ajouta-t-elle ensuite en rejoignant Tomoe-sama sur le futon. Celle-ci s'était allongée et fixait le plafond sans mot dire. Elle avait encore chaud, encore plus au moment où le corps nu de Hinata apparu dans ses pensées. Oh et puis zut! Autant se fier à ses instincts comme elle avait toujours fait.

Shouyou fut d'ailleurs aussi contente que surprise lorsque Tomoe-sama la prit par le poignet pour la plaquer sur le futon. Le baiser maladroit qui suivit fut très agréable. La rousse ferma les yeux en appréciant la texture ferme des lèvres de Tomoe-sama tout en laissant courir ses doigts le long du dos de sa maitresse. Elle adorait aussi la sensation de son corps pressé contre le sien, de cette douce chaleur qui en irradiait et qui la fit frémir d'excitation.

Toutefois, la kunoichi souhaitait donner du plaisir à sa dame. Elle inversa donc leurs positions en rompant le baiser. C'est à moi de vous satisfaire, Tomoe-sama. Sa maitresse semblait fuir son regard brûlant, ses joues virant à l'écarlate avant de grogner :"Qu'est-ce que tu attends?"

La fièvre en elle s'était faite de plus en plus persistante, elle se retenait avec grand peine d'onduler les hanches pour tenter de s'en libérer. Bordel, qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive? La question de Hinata l'étonna encore plus :"Est-ce que vous vous êtes déjà touchée, Tomoe-sama?" Quoi? Toucher où...? Oh! Elle devait probablement parler de ça. Tomoe se souvint de ce que lui avait dit jadis sa préceptrice au sujet de cette pratique. Bien entendu, elle avait essayé seule dans sa chambre ensuite en y mettant un doigt. " Oui mais franchement, il n'y a pas de quoi casser la patte à un canard, répondit-elle d'un air dubitatif.

Elle avait juste trouvé que c'était vraiment étroit, ce qui était normal au vu de sa virginité.

Shouyou se retint de rire et se focalisa plus sur le corps offert en-dessous d'elle. On va y aller en douceur, pensa-t-elle en dénouant le obi de Tomoe-sama, dévoilant ainsi la nudité de cette dernière. Comme elles venaient de sortir du bain, elles ne furent qu'en yukata ce qui était pratique pour ce qu'elles allaient faire.

Tomoe s'efforça de ne pas empoigner la tête de la rousse tellement elle fut embarassée de son regard empli de convoitise. Toutefois, un cri franchit ses lèvres au moment où des mains baladeuses se mirent à attraper sa poitrine. "Ils sont fermes, s'émerveilla Shouyou en les massant doucement, et vraiment agréables à toucher." Tomoe se mordit les lèvres quand elle sentit la langue de la rousse taquiner ses tétons tour à tour. Ils durcirent rapidement au point qu'elle sentit la chaleur picorer son bas-ventre au fur et à mesure que Shouyou les lappait avec gourmandise. Une partie plus intime devint plus humide, elle se contractait aussi doucement. C'était étrange comme sensation mais vraiment bon.

La rousse s'interrompit quand elle s'aperçut des jambes serrées de Tomoe-sama. Mmm, elle ne va pas tarder. Shouyou enleva ses mains pour écarter lentement les longues jambes fuselées de Tomoe-sama sous l'oeil énervé mais embarassé de cette dernière. Elle pouvait auusi lire de la cuiriosité dans ses magnifiques yeux bleus. "Vous êtes vraiment splendide, Tomoe-sama, la complimenta-t-elle en contemplant l'intimité de cette dernière. Shouyou réfléchit un instant à la façon dont elle allait s'occuper d'elle. Autant utiliser mes doigts pour ne pas l'effrayer.

"Détendez-vous, j'y vais doucement." Tomoe ferma les yeux en sentant un doigt venir lentement en elle d'un geste circulaire, suivi d'un deuxième peu de temps après. Mouais bof... Aaaanh! Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle...? Les deux doigts de Hinata remuaient avec douceur, explorant son intimité de haut en bas avant de sentir le pouce de la rousse presser délicatement quelque chose qui... "Han!" Plus Shouyou le touchait, plus elle ressentit des décharges de plaisir qui la firent mouvoir du bassin. Elle voulut maintenant ressentir encore plus ces doigts qui lui faisaient tant de bien. "Shouyou, vas-y... Encore!"

La rousse continuait de titiller un moment le clitoris de Tomoe-sama tout en bougeant ses doigts dans l'intimité de cette dernière. Elle se redressa ensuite légèrement pour suçoter un des tétons en la sentant se contracter de plus en plus et la fit ceder à la jouissance en un cri rauque qu'elle trouva extrêmement sensuel. Tomoe reprit ensuite son souffle suite à cette expérience éprouvante mais délicieuse. Elle eut une sensation de vide cependant quand son amante retira ses doigts mais jamais elle n'avait ressenti ça, ce plaisir, cette fièvre... C'était vraiment inouï.

Tomoe en profita ensuite de prendre Shouyou dans ses bras, la rousse réfugiant sa tête entre ses seins tout en mêlant ses jambes aux siennes. Néanmoins, un détail attira son attention : l'intimité de la rousse semblait bien mouillée contre sa cuisse, son yukata s'étant un peu dénoué. Merde, je n'ai pensé qu'à moi. Shouyou eut un instant de surprise quand Tomoe-sama la mit sur le dos. "Un problème?

\- Tu es vraiment une imbécile, maugréa Tomoe en lui retirant le kimono léger pour la mettre à nue. Quelques unes de ses longues et douces mèches ébènes tombaient sur la poitrine de la rousse, glissant par moment malgré elles sur les tétons roses, ce qui excita davantage. "Tomoe-sama, vous n'êtes pas oblig...Nnnn!" Tomoe-sama venait de pincer doucement un téton après avoir écarté ses cheveux. Elle le fit ensuite rouler doucement à l'aide du pouce et de l'index tout en lui écartant les jambes, Tomoe-sama...

\- Tais-toi et détends-toi, lui ordonna Tomoe en tirant légèrement le bourgeon de chair, provoquant un gémissement chez la plus petite, je vais m'occuper de toi maintenant."

Shouyou fut touchée de cette considération, surtout que Tomoe-sama la dévorait allègrement du regard. Cependant, elle anticipait déjà la réaction de sa maitresse quand elle userait de ses doigts. Comme elle s'y attendait, ceux-ci se raidirent une fois entrés dans son intimité. Tout comme elle en les ressentant. "Shouyou, tu as déjà fait ça avec un homme?, lui demanda Tomoe en ressentant l'absence d'hymen. Ce n'était pas qu'elle fut en colère mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir cette pique de jalousie dans son coeur. Et voilà que je me l'avoue, pensa-t-elle amèrement en retirant ses doigts.

Le regard triste de Shouyou l'intrigua autant qu'il lui fit mal. "Dans mon village, il y avait une coutume du temps où ma grand-mère était la chef du clan, raconta-t-elle en s'efforçant d'être placide, on l'appelait la cueillette." Tomoe craignit ce que ce nom impliquait. "Une kunoichi doit savoir séduire et donc savoir comment donner du plaisir aussi bien avec les femmes qu'avec les hommes, continua-t-elle en fuyant son regard, et dès qu'une fille devient capable d'avoir un enfant, une kunoichi du village lui fait perdre sa virginité à l'aide d'un outil de plaisir pour ne pas que "ce détail puisse gêner dans les missions" selon ma grand-mère. J'avais treize ans quand on me l'a fait, poursuivit-elle en tentant de ne pas pleurer, et je ne te cache pas que c'était très douloureux. Heureusement que ma mère a ensuite aboli ce genre de pratique dès qu'elle a succédé à ma grand-mère."

Keina avait rejoint le village peu de temps après donc ce fut une chance, par contre Noya-san l'avait elle aussi subi mais elle lui avait confié qu'elle était parvenue à surmonter son traumatisme. Shouyou savait que c'était aussi en partie grace à une samurai avec laquelle elle formait maintenant un couple. La rousse avait aussi fait un énorme travail sur elle-même afin de ne plus avoir peur. La preuve, Tomoe-sama l'avait touchée avec ses doigts et ça s'était bien passé. Par contre, elle ne s'attendit pas à ce que sa dame mit sa tête entre ses jambes après son histoire. "Tomoe-sama, qu'est-ce que vous faites?"

Tomoe ne dit mot et se laissa guider par ses instincts. Au lieu d'user de ses doigts, elle se servit de ses lèvres et de sa langue pour donner du plaisir à Shouyou. Elle souhaitait traiter cette jolie fleur meurtrie avec douceur comme la rousse l'avait fait pour la sienne avec ses doigts. La rousse rejeta la tête en arrière en sentant les lèvres chaudes de Tomoe-sama sur elle, ses mains plongèrent dans la chevelure de jais lorsque celle-ci immisça ensuite sa langue, léchant ses lèvres mouillées avec délicatesse.

Tomoe resta attentive au moindre gemissement, à la moindre réaction. Chaque petit cri l'encouragea à donner plus... "Tomoe... sama... Oh!" Elle en profita pour lever un peu sa tête et donna des petits coups de langue sur la partie la plus sensible de la kunoichi. Shouyou se sentit alors partir et ne se reprit qu'au moment où Tomoe-sama la souleva un peu afin de les couvrir. "Ah désolée, s'excusa-t-elle en la voyant ensuite se lécher les lèvres tout en s'essuyant le menton.

\- Pas grave, tu as bon goût, avoua Tomoe avec franchise, sinon, tu as aimé?

\- C'était super, fit Shouyou en se réfugiant dans ses bras, merci infiniment, Tomoe-sama."

Sa maitresse ne répondit rien mais lui caressa les cheveux à la place tandis qu'elle frottait sa tête entre les seins de la plus grande. Elle n'oublierait jamais ce moment passé avec celle qui possédait son coeur depuis son enfance. Tomoe, de son coté, s'assoupit avec un sourire amusé et attendri aux lèvres.

Un souvenir lui parvint dans ses songes.

Le jour où elle avait rencontré Shouyou.

"La petite Tomoe contemplait les flocons de neige en train de tomber depuis le grand jardin du palais. Sa mère y faisait toujours attention et s'occupait beaucoup des fleurs en les arrosant de temps en temps, en cueillant celles qui avaient en trop pour en faire de jolis bouquets ou bien pour les utiliser lors des cours d'ikebana qu'elle enseignait aux jeunes demoiselles de cour.

Tomoe adorait les voir s'épanouir au printemps et en été, elle aimait aussi admirer les feuilles de gingko tomber en automne et même si elle était un peu déçue que la neige recouvrit ce magnifique spectacle l'hiver, la fillette de huit ans appreciait quand même contempler ce beau duvet d'un pur albâtre.

Elle fut même tentée de marcher dedans mais sa mère lui avait interdit d'y aller afin qu'elle ne prenne pas froid.

Un bruit sourd parvint à ses oreilles. Le son d'un objet lourd en train de tomber.

D'où ça vient?, se demanda-t-elle en franchissant quand même le ponton, bravant l'interdiction maternelle malgré tout. Elle se contrefichait d'être punie ensuite, quelque chose de bizarre avait l'air de se passer dans le jardin et elle devait...

La belle neige blanche était en train de devenir rouge au fil de ses pas.

Jusqu'à arriver devant le corps sans vie d'une jeune femme qu'elle reconnut comme étant une des servantes de sa mère.

Le dos criblé de petits kunais, une petite fente vermillon au creux de son cou gracile.

Le regard vitreux et hébété.

La bouche entrouverte par la surprise.

Tomoe eut peur.

Sa mère lui avait raconté maintes histoires de batailles où ce genre de choses se passait mais là, c'était réel. En levant ses yeux bleus terrifiés, elle croisa le regard ambré surpris d'une petite fille comme elle, vêtue d'un court kinomo noir.

Une petite fille à la chevelure presqu'aussi rouge que le sang de la femme morte.

Une petite fille recouverte de cette couleur écarlate à en être effrayante.

Une voix fluette et désolée l'appela tendit que la tueuse s'avança vers elle, la main tendue :"Tomoe-sama, tout va b...

-... Non, va-t-en..., cria-t-elle en frappant la main tachée de sang,...Va-t-en, espèce de monstre!"

Tomoe s'éveilla brusquement en ouvrant rapidement les yeux. Shouyou dormait encore dans ses bras, un sourire heureux aux lèvres. Elle se rappella ce qu'elle lui avait dit la nuit où elles étaient à l'auberge dans la cité d' Aoba Jousai. Je serai toujours à vos cotés, Tomoe-sama. "Qu'ai-je fait?, murmura-t-elle d'un ton coupable en caressant les mèches rousses.

Shouyou avait seulement voulu la protéger. Comme elle l'avait probablement fait maintes fois sans qu'elle ne le sache. Certes, elle n'avait été qu'une enfant à cette époque-là mais... Je me rattaperai, je te le promets, lui dit-elle en pensée tout en serrant Shouyou contre elle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voili voilou. Le dernier chapitre bientôt.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellou, voici la fin d'Errances et protection. Bonne lecture :)

Le clan Tsukishima avait veillé sur le passage du monde des esprits situé à l'intérieur du temple du dieu de la lune Tsukiyomi depuis des générations. Les anciennes avaient aussi imposé des règles très strictes aux héritières destinées à devenir grande prêtresse. Si deux filles naissaient, ce fut bien entendu l'ainée qui fut choisie sauf que la dernière grande prêtresse aut un fils en premier.

Akiteru avait été rejeté par le clan pour cette simple raison. Une raison qui avait déplu fortement à sa mère qui l'avait assigné pour devenir son assistant dès son adolescence pour le protéger. Elle avait aussi souhaité que sa fille Kei eut une vie normale mais les anciennes en avaient décidé autrement.

Dans la cité de Karasuno où le temple se trouvait, les hommes possédaient presque les mêmes droits que les femmes, une initiative de l'ancienne daimyô suivie ensuite par son fils ainé une fois qu'elle lui avait transmis la succession. Ils pouvaient donc fréquenter les femmes sans déférence tout en gardant certaines réserves toutefois ils ne pouvaient posséder de terres, une concession mise en place dans le but d'éviter les émeutes.

Avec sa grande taille, les anciennes du clan Tsukishima considéraient Kei comme une erreur de la nature néanmoins comme elle était la seule héritière, elles l'avaient forcé à devenir prêtresse contre son gré, elle qui avait souhaité vouer sa vie à l'enseignement. Elles avaient même décidé d'un reproducteur pour elle lorsque le moment serait venu de concevoir une héritière.

La blonde avait toujours envié son amie d'enfance et ancienne assistante Takako Yamaguchi. Bien que cette dernière l'avait idolatrée par le passé, elle n'avait pas hésité à aller à l'encontre de sa famille et de se marier avec un simple marchand plutôt qu'avec un fils de noble. Depuis Takako avait fondé une famille auprès de celui qu'elle aimait, un homme bon du nom de Makoto Shimada. Kei, quant à elle, avait longtemps hésité avant de se rebeller contre son clan.

La vérité fut qu'elle était secrètement amoureuse du fils de la daimyô depuis longtemps. Daichi-sama fréquentait assidument le temple et conversait souvent avec elle afin de savoir comment elle allait. Au fur et à mesure de leurs rencontres, Kei avait ouvert son coeur à cet homme chaleureux.

Au point de s'être donnée à lui une nuit où elle avait discrètement quitté le temple afin d'aller au palais pour le voir.

Lorsque les anciennes avaient été au courant, elles avaient voulu châtier Daichi en dépit de son statut de daimyô. Leur haine avait provoqué une brèche et avait ouvert le passage du temple, ce qui avait permis à un esprit-araignée de s'échapper. Un démon qui les avait dévorées sous ses yeux avant de les emprisonner Daichi et elle dans une prison faite de ses toiles.

Kei avait pressenti ce qui allait arriver donc elle avait confié le miroir de la Lune à Kuroo-san au cas où.

Maintenant, la blonde se trouvait entravée par cette substance collante sans rien faire. "Daichi, tout va bien?, chuchota-t-elle d'une voix lasse en regardant son aimé emprisonné en face d'elle. L'absence de lunettes l'empêchait de le voir correctement, c'en était frustrant. Cependant, en entendant la respiration ténue, elle pouvait dire que Daichi avait l'air d'être aussi épuisé qu'elle ce qui était normal au fond. Ils se trouvaient dans cette prison de toiles depuis maintenant une semaine. La magie de l'esprit-araignée faisait tout pour les garder en vie.

Pour Daichi, la raison était simple, l'esprit-araignée le considérait comme un mets de choix avec son coeur pur. Concernant Kei, ce fut à cause de l'enfant qui grandissait en elle. Le youkai comptait prendre possession de son corps après avoir envahi toutes les cités sans avoir à user d'un homme pour se reproduire. La voix de Daichi lui parvint à ses oreilles :"Je vais bien, Kei, chuchota-t-il en s'efforçant de sourire, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Je suis désolée, murmura la blonde en baissant les yeux.

\- Tu n'y es pour rien, Kei, la réconforta Daichi d'une voix douce, c'est moi qui regrette de n'avoir pu te protéger de ta famille." Si en tant que daimyô, il avait son mot à dire, la réalité fut toute autre. En tant qu'homme, Daichi avait dû travailler encore plus pour se faire accepter mais même si l'opinion du peuple évoluait lentement en bien mais surement, les clans vassaux de la région qu'il dirigeait étaient majoritairement dirigés par des femmes.

Beaucoup d'entre elles firent pression à ce qu'il cède sa place à la chef du clan Michimiya, jugée plus apte à gouverner que lui. Les Tsukishima avaient appuyé cette décision et heureusement que Yui fut une de ses alliées au même titre que la chef du clan Tanaka qui fut la soeur ainée d'un de ses gardes. Néanmoins, depuis que son idylle avec Kei était découverte, la situation était devenue plus tendue toutefois, ces soucis furent à des années lumières de ses inquiétudes du moment. Kei et leur enfant furent tout ce qui lui importait. Mais comment sortir de là?, se demanda-t-il en scrutant la pénombre autour d'eux. Un miasme poisseux les entourait tandis que ces toiles solides les collaient au mur.

Le frère ainé de Kei, Akiteru, ne pouvait pas les aider non plus à cause de la barrière magique que ce démon avait érigé dans la salle.

La blonde misa alors tout sur le songe qu'elle avait eu récemment.

Dépêche-toi, Hinata.

Shouyou et Tomoe arrivèrent dans la cité de Karasuno en début de soirée. Comme convenu, Kuroo-sama leur avait donné le miroir de la Lune en conseillant à la rousse de faire bien attention. Méfie-toi quand même du sabre de l'ombre, lui avait-elle chuchoté avant qu'elle ne rejoigne Tomoe-sama qui l'attendit à l'entrée du palais. Shouyou se doutait que la daimyô de Nekoma craignait que la relique se mette à posséder sa maitresse mais elle s'était juré qu'elle serait là au cas où.

En tous cas, l'ambiance dans la ville pn'était pas de la fête, la kunoichi remarqua même combien les gens semblaient tendus, apathiques même. "C'est bizarre, se dit-elle pendant que Tomoe-sama contemplait les alentours avec la même sensation. Une atmosphère malsaine se dégageait des rues au point qu'elle sentit le sabre de l'ombre s'éveiller en elle. Nnnn, reprends-toi, ce n'est pas le moment. " Je vais bien, rassura-t-elle en croisant le regard inquiet de Shouyou, alkons au temple plutôt."

Shouyou opina de la tête et les amena jusqu'à la batisse. Elles s'arrêtèrent net en voyant l'état du temple : un brouillard sombre entourait l'édifice et fut gardé par des êtres informes à mi-chemin entre des êtres humains et des araignées. "Il ne manquait plus que ça, grommela Tomoe en sortant le sabre de son fourreau. Il ne valait mieux pas faire appel au sabre de l'ombre vu la forte concentration d'énergie négative.

Shouyou sortit le tantô de son obi puis toutes deux se mirent à attaquer les monstres qui remarquèrent leur arrivée. Apparemment, l'énergie s'était propagée dans toute la ville. "Voilà pourquoi les gens sont bizarres, fit Shouyou en s'accrochant à un des monstres pour l'égorger, attention Tomoe-sama, leur sang est acide, ajouta-t-elle en s'apercevant de la gerbe de sang noiratre en train de liquéfier les herbes éclaboussées.

Tomoe prit note et fit en sorte que ses coups d'épée furent nettes et précises. Le sabre de l'ombre continuait de lui provoquer une douleur lancinante mais elle pouvait le supporter jusqu'à ce qu'elles atteignent le temple. Malheureusement, de nouveaux monstres apparurent. "Non mais ça prolifère de partout, s'énerva Tomoe quand soudain un démon fut sur le point de l'attaquer par derrière. "Tomoe-sama!" La daimyô de Kitagawa se retourna et vit la créature se faire transpercer par un katana.

Une jeune femme coiffée d'un demi-chignon brun et au physique imposant l'avait protégée. Elle devait avoir la même taille que Tohru-sama, par contre, sa physionomie la rendait plus vieille. En tous cas, c'est une vraie samurai, se dit Tomoe avec une admiration... qui disparut vite en entendant le ton timide et hésitant que sa sauveuse employait :"Euh tou-tout va bien. T-tous les monstres sont v-vaincus pour le moment, bégaya-t-elle avant que ses yeux ocres ne fuient son regard.

Tomoe fut encore plus confuse lorsque la géante cria en sursautant lorsque deux petites mains se mirent à empoigner ses seins qui semblaient assez volumineux sous le kimono noir qu'elle arborait. Ça me rappelle quelqu'un. "Asahi-san, tu devrais être plus imposante, déclara une voix décidée derrière elle, tu fais partie de la garde personnelle de Daichi-sama, voyons."

Tomoe attendit que cette dernière sorte derrière le dos de la grande samurai et rencontra alors une jeune femme brune de petite taille vêtue d'un kimono et d'un hakama de même couleur. "Salut!, fit-elle avec un sourire jovial, tu dois être Tomoe Kageyama? Shouyou m'a beaucoup parlée de toi. Je suis Yû, se présenta-t-elle, et elle c'est Asahi, continua-t-elle en désignant sa comparse, ne t'inquiète pas, c'est une grande timide mais elle est très gentille.

\- Yû, voyons, s'insurgea légèrement Asahi en rougissant, au fait, où est Hinata?"

Tomoe chercha la rousse des yeux. Elle avait été à ses cotés tout à l'heure mais à cause de cette mêlée confuse... "Je suis ici, Asahi-san, s'écria la kunoichi en apparaissant à coté de Tomoe qui sursauta avant de lui empoigner la tête bien comme il faut. "Arrête d'apparaitre comme ça, imbécile.

\- Aïeuuuh! Mais je viens de faire du repérage, se plaignit Shouyou en repoussant sa main, et l'entrée est libre. Salut Noya-san et Asahi-san, salua-t-elle ensuite.

\- Salut Shouyou, en fit de même Yû avec un geste de la main, nous avons détruit un grand nombre de ces démons, expliqua-t-elle ensuite, Ryou et Chikayo protègent Suga-san au palais. Les démons ne s'approchent pas de la cité grace aux amulettes d'Akiteru.

\- Où est-il?, demanda Shouyou avec inquiétude.

\- Il est en sécurité chez les Tanaka, la rassura Asahi avec un doux sourire avant de froncer les sourcils, mais il y a un autre souci, poursuivit-elle en regardant le temple d'un oeil craintif.

\- Daichi-sama est prisonnier dans le temple avec Tsukishima, dit ensuite Yû en rangeant son katana dans son fourreau, c'est pour cette raison que je t'ai envoyée un message. Je pensais que tu pourrais peut-être purifier les démons avec le bracelet du soleil.

\- J'ai aussi le miroir de la lune avec moi, ajouta la rousse en tapotant la besace attachée sur son dos, et Tomoe-sama est super forte, continua-t-elle en souriant à l'intéressée, tout va être réglé en un rien de temps.

\- Ok, on va rejoindre Suga-san au palais, répliqua Yû en sortant cette fois-ci des kunais de sa ceinture, faites gaffe quand même.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. On fera attention, la tranquilisa Shouyou en tirant sur la manche de son kimono pour faire apparaitre le bracelet du soleil. Le magatama se mit à luir un moment en dissipant légèrement la brume sombre. "Le pouvoir est moins puissant la nuit, fit la kunoichi rousse en passant devant Tomoe pour entrer dans le temple, mais bon, la voie est libre. Restez derrière moi, Tomoe-sama, c'est plus prudent"

Shouyou pénétra ensuite dans l'edifice sans remarquer pourquoi sa maitresse s'était faite silencieuse, ni l'aura noire qui commença à l'envelopper.

L'intérieur du temple fut couvert de toiles de part et d'autres sur les murs. Une odeur nauséabonde, putride mélange de chair pourrie et de sang séché, flotta dans l'air au point que Shouyou fronça les narines. Elles parvinrent jusque dans la salle des prières où elles découvrirent Tsukishima et Daichi-sama ligotés au plafond dans des cocons de toile, l'un en face de l'autre. Tous deux semblaient endormis.

Comment faire pour ne pas...? Un sifflement horrible accompagné de petits bruits de pas attirèrent son attention. Un cocon de toile se forma après sous ses yeux avant de faire apparaitre une femme qu'elle reconnut que trop bien.

Kageyama-sama, la mère de sa maitresse.

Mis à part qu'elle ne possédait plus cette beauté classique dont l'élue de son coeur avait hérité. Son corps était maintenant du pâleur maladive, le majestueux kimono bleu roi qu'elle avait eu l'habitude de porter semblait plus que défraichi, des toiles apparurent sur sa longue chevelure de jais.

"Je vous attendais, déclara cette dernière avec un sourire de complaisance, après tout, je dois me débarasser de tout obstacle nuisant à mon projet de règne.

\- Qui êtes-vous?, la questionna Shouyou en sortant son tantô de la ceinture.

\- Un simple youkai venu faire un peu d'expansion, répondit la démone en faisant émerger ses pattes d'araignée de son dos, mon royaume est devenu trop petit pour mes petits dans mon monde donc celui des humains fera grandement l'affaire et les reliques sacrés feront de bons instruments. En tous cas, la cité de Kitagawa et ses soucis internes était un bon point de départ. Le coeur de ta mère était délicieux, petite Tomoe."

Donc c'était pour ça que le royaume de Tomoe-sama avait été attaqué et que ses meurtres étranges s'étaient produits. Pour une tentative d'invasion. Shouyou prit le parti de ne pas s'énerver et de veiller à ce que Tomoe-sama... Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent à la vue du brouillard noir autour de sa maitresse.

Le sabre de l'ombre sortit du corps de la daimyo. Sa voix caverneuse fut pleine de hargne"Tu as tué mère et tu as osé prendre son corps." Elle prit le katana dans ses mains, ses yeux passant du bleu océan au rouge sang. "Crève!

\- Tomoe-sama!"

La haine de sa bien-aimée fut trop forte pour qu'elle l'écoute. Elle se mit à attaquer la youkai en faisant fi que celle-ci possédait le corps de sa mère. "Bieeeen, déclara-t-elle d'une voix sifflante en évitant les coups, continue de te laisser consumer par la colère ainsi le sabre de l'ombre m'appartiendra." Non! La kunoichi rousse jeta un coup d'oeil à Tsukishima. Le pouvoir du bracelet du soleil était trop faible pour apaiser le sabre de l'ombre à cause de la nuit. La priorité était donc de renvoyer ce démon dans son monde et de sceller le passage, elle verrait après pour Tomoe-sama.

Shouyou sauta donc jusqu'au plafond afin de libérer la prêtresse de la lune à l'aide de son tanto. Une chance que sa furtivité empêchait la youkai de la remarquer. Elle coupa donc la toile qui entravait Kei puis prit le cocon pour le poser à terre. Je vous libérerai après Daichi-sama mais avant... "Tsukishima, réveille-toi, chuchota-t-elle en tapotant la joue de la blonde. Celle-ci ouvrit lentement les yeux et comprit vite la situation en voyant avec difficulté la démone-araignée en train d'entraver la porteuse du sabre de l'ombre de ses bras et de ses six autres pattes velues. "Passe-moi le miroir de la lune, fit-elle en plissant les yeux.

La rousse hocha la tête puis sortit la relique sacrée de sa besace.

Pendant ce temps, Tomoe ne fut plus. Son corps n'était plus que l'incarnation de la volonté du sabre de l'ombre. Sa colère et sa haine envers ce démon qui avait profané le corps de sa mère et envahi sa cité en utilisant des hommes désoeuvrés pour le faire. Combien de gens sont morts à cause de lui? Son coeur ne fut plus qu'un concentré de colère.

Malheureusement, la démone-araignée l'avait capturée afin d'en profiter pour dévorer son coeur. "Un coeur rongé par l'amertume me fera une bonne entrée, fit ce monstre en ouvrant sa bouche où sortirent des crochets, tu devrais être contente, tu vas recevoir un calin de ta mère une dernière f..." De doux rayons de lumière touchèrent le démon. "Non..., s'écria-t-elle en voyant son esprit se détacher du corps de son hote en de petites lueurs argentées, non, non, non... Pas ça! Je ne veux pas y retourner!" L'étroitesse d'esprit des anciennes du clan Tsukishima lui avait été salutaire, elle avait pu mettre son plan à exécution... C'était à cause de cette maudite kunoichi.

Le bracelet du soleil que celle-ci portait émit alors une lumière plus vive et matérialisa un passage qu'elle tenta d'éviter. "Tu vas voir, s'insurgea la démone-araignée sous sa véritable apparence, celle d'une femme agée décatie depuis des siècles, je vais te... Urgh!" La fille de son hote l'avait blessée avec le sabre de l'ombre, ce qui la paralysa, nooooon!"

Le démon disparut dans le passage qui menait à la villégiature des tengu qui se chargeat des crimes causés par les youkai. Le bracelet du soleil avait été crée par les démons-corbeaux pour les humains et Shouyou se demandait si ce n'était pas aussi pour ce genre de soucis. Elle contempla un moment les toiles en train de se dissoudre pour ensuite amortir la chute de Daichi-sama qui s'éveilla quelques instants plus tard dans les bras de Tsukishima après qu'elle les eut rejoints.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'une seule chose à faire.

Kei observa attentivement Hinata lorsqu'elle avançait vers la chef du clan Kageyama. Le timing était crucial si elle souhaitait modifier l'avenir. "Daichi, reste à l'écart s'il te plait, fit-elle au daimyô de Karasuno qui se leva en même temps qu'elle. Il voyait bien la détentrice du sabre de l'ombre être possedée par la relique mais il ne pouvait malheureusement rien faire.

La blonde prit une lente inspiration et resta à l'affut, le miroir de la lune dans sa main dirigé vers Kageyama.

Shouyou regarda sa maitresse avec tristesse dès qu'elle fut arrivée derrière elle.

Tomoe-sama était assise devant la dépouille de sa mère décédée, le dos voûté par son chagrin, nimbée de cette aura d'amertume, de colère et de haine.

Sa respiration haletante contenait sa rage.

La kunoichi savait que le sabre de l'ombre se nourrissait de sa hargne en ce moment.

Tomoe-sama n'était plus elle- même et elle se devait de la réveiller de ce cauchemar.

Quitte à ce que ça lui coûte sa vie.

Tomoe-sama...

Elle effleura l'épaule de celle à qui s'était dévouée corps et âme.

Belle et forte Tomoe-sama.

Tomoe-sama se retourna d'un geste brusque, la dardant de ses prunelles devenues vermillons, un rictus avide se dessinant sur ses lèvres écumantes de salive.

Je vous aime tellement.

Sa dame s'était métamorphosée en une bête.

Que je donnerai tout pour vous revoir de nouveau.

Elle se leva pour lui assener un coup de sabre, lui entaillant son torse, une giclée carmine lui éclaboussant la joue.

L'écarlate sanguinaire redevint cet azur si beau qu'elle se plaisait à admirer.

Un bleu saphir empreint de surprise.

" Shouyou!"

La rousse s'aperçut qu'elle s'était écroulée dans les bras de sa maitresse. La douleur était là aussi mais elle n'en avait cure. Tomoe-sama était vivante, c'était tout ce qui comptait pour elle. "Shouyou! Hé, ne ferme pas les yeux, imbécile et arrête de sourire comme si..." La voix autoritaire de Tomoe-sama se fit plus basse, plus tremblante.

Quelque chose de doux et de chaud tombait sur ses pommettes.

"Ne pleurez pas, Tomoe-sama, répliqua Shouyou d'une voix faible en levant doucement la main vers la joue de la plus grande, je suis si... heureuse que vous..." Ses paupières devinrent plus lourdes. Ses yeux se fermèrent doucement."Je suis... fatiguée...

\- Non..." Tomoe se mit à sangloter contre la kunoichi. Shouyou, je ne veux pas que tu meures. Je... Je suis aussi à tes cotés, je ne te rejeterai plus, je..." Eloigne-toi de Hinata, lui intima la voix froide de la prêtresse de la Lune.

Tomoe voulut s'insurger mais elle se calma rapidement au moment où Tsukishima usa du miroir afin de retirer une partie de l'énergie sombre qui se dégagea de la blessure de Shouyou. "Je vais lui'administrer les soins nécessaires, déclara la blonde en arrachant la manche de son kimono pour faire un bandage, je te demande de rejoindre Daichi-sama entre temps."

La daimyô de Kitagawa souhaitait protester mais cette femme avait raison. Elle ne pouvait rien faire pour le moment. Tomoe hocha donc la tête et se leva pour rejoindre Sawamura. "Tu as intéret à tout faire pour qu'elle reste en vie, lui ordonna-t-elle dès que Daichi et elle fut sur le seuil de la salle où ils se trouvaient.

\- Inutile de me le dire, rétorqua Kei d'un ton glacial, maintenant j'aimerai que son altesse parte."

Tomoe tiqua de la langue avant de quitter les lieux en compagnie de Sawamura. Son coeur la poussait à rester auprès de Shouyou mais c'était la meilleure solution. "Tsukishima sait ce qu'elle fait, la rassura Daichi, Hinata sera bientôt rétablie.

\- Je l'espère, avoua gravement Tomoe en sortant du temple. Le ciel fut constellé d'étoiles ce soir sans le moindre nuage à l'horizon. Elle tenait encore le sabre de l'ombre dans sa main mais celui-ci avait perdu son emprise sur elle. Cela n'avait plus d'importance maintenant. Vu que le démon n'était plus dans le monde des humains, Kitagawa devait peut-être être libérée de son influence.

La nouvelle lui était parvenue le lendemain par Kunimi qui vint au palais de Sawamura. Oikawa-san et sa troupe avait réussi à reprendee la cité hier soir, probablement aussitôt que le youkai avait disparu de ce monde. Tsukishima avait décidé de céder son rôle de grande prêtresse à son frère ainé afin de pouvoir seconder Sawamura.

Shouyou était malheureusement encore inconsciente lorsque Tomoe s'était rendue à son chevet. "Ses jours ne sont plus en danger, lui avait dit Tsukishima, il faut seulement attendre que toute l'énergie du sabre de l'ombre présente dans son corps soit purifiée." La daimyô fut rongée par la culpabilité mais le devoir l'appelait. Elle admira les traits fins et enfantins du visage de la kunoichi et embrassa tendrement son front avant de partir pour Kitagawa.

Elle avait pu entre temps faire connaissance avec le daimyô de Karasuno avec lequel elle avait décidé de proposer une alliance avec sa suzeraine Tohru-sama. Nul doute que la doyenne d'Aoba Jousai en serait heureuse. Tomoe apprit ainsi que Tsukishima et lui furent amants et que la prêtresse de la lune atteindait son enfant. La démone araignée avait réussi à venir chez les humains à cause des anciennes du clan qui avaient eu des idées rétrogrades.

La daimyô de Kitagawa avait donc décidé de travailler sur les réformes au sujet de la parité hommes-femmes une fois revenue dans sa cité en s'inspirant à la fois de Tohru-sama et de Daichi-sama. Tous deux faisaient tout afin de faire évoluer les mentalités, Kuroo-sama aussi en faisait de même en aidant la daimyô de Fukurodani pour parlementer avec les réfractaires au changement.

Peut-être que la vie dans l'île que formait leur monde évoluerait ainsi néanmoins, Tomoe espérait revoir Shouyou un jour et réparer ses erreurs.

La kunoichi n'avait jamais quitté ses pensées depuis cette aventure.

Un matin d'hiver, Tomoe marchait distraitement dans le couloir de son palais en admirant le jardin enneigé. Elle s'arrêta un moment pour contempler le paysage avec une nostalgie empreinte d'un regret amer. Tsukishima lui avait envoyée une lettre recemment relatant de manière brève et concise la guérison de Shouyou et son départ pour le village de son clan. Qu'allait faire la kunoichi, maintenant? Ce fut ce qu'elle se demandait en s'asseyant sur le perron.

La neige tombait comme ce jour-là.

Au moins, le sabre de l'ombre ne pourrait pas se nourrir de sa tristesse vu qu'elle avait décidé de le sceller et de le confier à Yahaba lors de sa visite à Aoba Jousai. Elle avait remercié Tohru-sama d'avoir libéré sa cité, la daimyô d'Aoba Jousai lui avait juste dit que c'était une formalité. "Après tout, tu es ma vassale, Tomo-chan. Pense plutôt à remettre tout en ordre dans ta cité. Je viendrai pour me recueillir auprès de ta mère." Le corps de sa mère avait été transporté jusqu'à Kitagawa après que Tsukishima l'eut purifié de toute énergie démoniaque.

Elle reposait maintenant dans les montagnes non loin de la cité.

Tomoe admira le ciel blanc.

J'espère que je suis une bonne daimyô comme vous, mère. Comme promis, je continue de servir Oikawa-san et notre héritage est protég... Son champ de vision devint noir... Que!?

Une voix taquine qui lui avait cruellement manquée se fit entendre. "Devinez qui suis-je?" Tomoe retira brusquement les mains et se retourna pour voir sa kunoichi aux couettes basses rousses vêtue d'un court kimono noir propre aux ninjas. Ses yeux ambres pétillaient de sa joie habituelle, son sourire avait gardé cette espièglerie énervante mais adorable.

"Je m'excuse pour le retard, poursuivit Shouyou, mais je devais retourner au village mettre fin au contrat qui me lie à Daichi- sam..." Elle fut coupée par deux bras qui l'attirèrent contre une poitrine dissimulée derrière les pans d'un kimono bleu ciel. Tomoe- sama l'avait calée sur ses genoux avant de l'enlacer tendrement, comme si elle était faite du jade le plus précieux. "Pardonne-moi pour tout, Shouyou. Tu n'es pas un monstre, tu es... je..., chuchota sa dame contre son oreille,... Tu m'as manquée." Terriblement.

La kunoichi répondit à son étreinte avec la même affection :"Je ne vous en veux pas, Tomoe-sama. C'était normal de vous voir réagir de cette façon à l'époque, répondit avec rire gêné, je veux dire, j'ai tué quelqu'un sous vos yeux et puis si je me suis sacrifiée la dernière fois, ajouta-t-elle en se grattant la tête, ce n'est pas à cause de ma mission, je..., elle reprit d'un ton plus sérieux, je me suis faite le serment de toujours être à vos cotés et de toujours vous protéger car vous avez toujours été tout pour moi, se confia-t-elle en plongeant ses yeux dans les prunelles océanes de sa maitresse, et je vous aime. C'est pour ça que j'ai demandé à ma mère de continuer à vous servir comme autefois. Elle a été d'accord."

Tomoe ne répondit rien. Elle porta à la place la main sur la joue de Shouyou et caressa la pommette du pouce en se noyant dans les nuances fauves avant de happer les lèvres roses si douces. Je t'aime aussi Shouyou. Mais elle ne pouvait l'exprimer si ouvertement, elle le fit par des actes à la place. Shouyou se laissa faire, heureuse de sentir les mains de Tomoe-sama courir le long de son dos, satisfaite de répondre à ce baiser impatient plein d'amour.

Peu importe si sa dame ne lui disait clairement ses sentiments, la kunoichi put les ressentir par ces gestes empressés mais affectueux. Elles rompirent ensuite le baiser à regret par manque de souffle. "Donc tu veux dire que tu resteras avec moi?, la questionna Tomoe en la serrant davantage contre elle.

Elle n'eut cure d'une éventuelle présence de ses domestiques ici, tout ce qui comptait pour elle, c'était la jeune fille dans ses bras. Cette ninja si lumineuse qu'elle semblait rayonner lorsqu'elle lui répondit :"Oui, Tomoe-sama, je suis à vous pour toujours.

\- Et en échange, je serai uniquement à toi, déclara Tomoe d'un ton solennel.

Elle qui l'avait trouvée alors qu'elle errait dans les limbes de la mort, elle qui l'avait protégée des ténèbres.

Leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent de nouveau pour sceller ce serment qui les unirent toutes les deux.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voili voilou, j'espère que ça vous a plu et merci d'avoir suivi jusqu'au bout. Désolée aussi du retard entre des crises de fatigue à répétition (je voulais terminer la dernière partie hier mais je m'endormais en écrivant) et des soucis d'allergie (le printemps est revenu... et le pollen avec). Honnêtement, la partie DaiTsuki aurait du être plus approfondie mais je ferai peut-être une autre fic sur ce couple pour me rattraper.
> 
> Ça fait donc une fic parasite en moins. Seconde fic : Larmes d'étoiles que j'ai écrite en même temps et que je dois finir. Elle sera publiée sur AO3 et Wattpad (parce que j'ai un peu peur du fandom de Fairy Tail sur ffnet). A bientôt. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà pour le prologue. Désolée de ne pas avancer dans mes autres fics mais là, il faut que j'évacue mes idées une par une. Par contre si vous voulez me laisser une review ou un comm', je ne suis pas contre (et j'avoue que j'en ai besoin, là) A bientôt. :)


End file.
